Deseo de Venganza
by Chise Maxwell
Summary: Astrid lo único que desea es poder vengar la pérdida de su hogar para eso tendrá que llegar hasta Dagur. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Muchas cosas tiene en contra pero, no descansará hasta lograrlo. Nada es fácil, menos cuando el amor llega y te distrae de tu objetivo ¿qué es más importante?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Primer fic que publico y debo aclarar que lo hice sólo para reivindicar la idea de un fic que intenté leer hace unos meses con temática HiccStrid, que en lo personal la idea me encantó pero la historia no se desarrollo de manera Coherente y atractiva (?) de igual manera espero yo poder hacerlo un poco mejor.

Los personajes no son míos, ellos pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks animation studios.

Sin más espero que les guste.

Berk era el pueblo donde nací. Es lo único que sé. Mi padre me lo recuerda con nostalgia cada vez que puede. Sin embargo Berk ya no existe, ahora es llamada villa Deranged. Después de la invasión de los Berserkers, el asesinato masivo de las personas de mi tribu y la toma del mando por parte de Dagur, el desquiciado. Estoico el Basto, el antiguo líder tuvo que huir para así poder rescatar lo único que quedaba de nuestra aldea, yo, Astrid Hofferson. Sí, Estoico después de luchar con todas sus fuerzas, de ver como asesinaban a su familia y amigos, él me tomó de los brazos de mi madre fallecida y logró rescatarme de una muerte segura, convirtiéndose en mi padre.

Han pasado 18 años, mi padre vive añorando el pasado sin decirlo. Finge ser feliz pero sé que, no tan en el fondo, se siente culpable por haber huido, por no morir junto a sus compatriotas, su esposa e hijo. Aunque viva atormentado, le agradezco, es mi héroe por él sigo viva. Por eso juré que me vengaría y le regresaría a mi padre todo lo que nos fue arrebatado por Dagur, así sea lo último que yo haga en esta vida.

Astrid y Estoico, vivían en una isla lejos de la capital, si bien era territorio de Dagur el Desquiciado, era de las pocas islas que aún después de 18 años seguían siendo pacíficas. Mientras todos cumplieran con las exigencias de la capital no habría ningún problema, trato que cumplían al pie de la letra. En el pueblo se dedicaban a la caza de dragones. Con eso subsistían y podían vivir pacíficamente.

Astrid se dedicaba a las labores de cacería, ya que su padre era lo suficiente mayor para poder hacerlas. No le importaba ya que ella no era precisamente una chica delicada, al contrario, prefería hacerlas para así evitarle riesgos a su ya cansado padre. Astrid siempre había sido enérgica y fuerte, incluso más que algunos de los jóvenes del lugar. Todo el tiempo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien pudiera, sin contar su belleza natural: Tez ligeramente bronceada por las horas al sol, cabello rubio el cuál siempre mantenía trenzado, un cuerpo bien definido y un rostro rudo y angelical que era coronado con esas orbes azules que no dudaban en retar al más fuerte del lugar. A pesar de ser mujer desempeñaba muy bien su papel de caza dragones. Esas cualidades la hacían un partido codiciado, por lo que tenía a muchos admiradores a su espalda. Pero eso no le importaba a ella, estaba más ocupada en otras cosas que creía más importantes. Durante las noches ideaba un plan tras otro para poder acercarse a Dagur, sin embargo ninguna parecía viable, el hecho de tener que dejar sólo a Estoico en ese lugar la hacía frenarse. Él era su padre y la idea de abandonarlo no era una opción pero, si quería lograr su cometido tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras encontraba una solución se mantenía concentrada en sus labores. Ese día había decidido ir sola al bosque donde usualmente cazaba. No pretendía cazar sin embargo, por precaución llevaba consigo su hacha. Caminaba tranquila hacia ese claro que se había convertido en su escondite secreto. Conforme iba llegando al lugar, algo no cuadraba en el ambiente, tomó su arma y con sigilo se acercó. Entre las ramas pudo apreciar a un dragón negro que jamás había visto. Por costumbre quiso atacarlo mas su instinto le dijo que era mejor dejarlo sólo y cazarlo en otro momento. Se disponía a regresar por donde vino pero, tropezó con una roca, cosa que alertó al lagarto gigante y de inmediato estuvo frente a frente con la chica. Astrid no pudo reaccionar rápido, el dragón la miraba amenazante. Por un instante sintió que moriría.

\- ¡CHIMUELO!

Escuchó de repente. Sin esperarlo el dragón se alejó de ella para sentarse como un obediente can. Mientras observaba, pudo apreciar a un joven que apareció detrás del dragón y se dirigía a ayudarla. Cuando estuvo de pie lo escudriño perpleja: Tez blanca, parecía que casi no salía al sol, cabellos rebeldes de color castaño, ojos verdes que se miraban compasivos e ingenuos. No parecía ser muy fuerte, su cuerpo no mostraba mucha masa corporal. Una cosa llamó su atención, la ausencia de parte de su pierna izquierda, en lugar de ella tenía una prótesis de metal que distaba de parecerse a esas patas de madera que usaban en la aldea.

-Disculpa a mi dragón, Chimuelo aún desconfía de los humanos –pidió el chico.

-¿tu… dragón?

Fue lo único que pudo articular. El chico soltó una risa por lo bajo y le indicó a su dragón que fuera a jugar un momento. Sin previo aviso Astrid cayó de rodillas al suelo de nueva cuenta, estaba temblando, la impresión le había robado las fuerzas. Rápido se acercó el dueño del dragón para auxiliarla de nueva cuenta. El rostro Astrid expresaba duda. Aunque no tardó mucho en volver a ser la misma chica ruda y se alejó bruscamente del chico haciendo que el dragón se pusiera a la defensiva otra vez.

-Tranquila, tranquila… Sé que es extraño pero él no es agresivo –Aclaró- Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Chimuelo, es un Furia Nocturna. Yo soy Hiccup. Sólo pasábamos por aquí, vinimos a explorar nada más…

-Yo soy Astrid –pudo articular luego de una explicación interminable de parte de el- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Sabes qué esta isla se caracteriza por abastecer pieles de dragón a la capital?

-No lo sabía –pudo ver Astrid con gracia como perdía el color Hiccup.

-No te preocupes por hoy nadie salió a cazar y este prado no es conocido por sus blancos atractivos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo soy una cazadora –dijo apenada- pero no te preocupes no le haré nada a tu dragón.

Hiccup la vio con desconfianza por unos instantes para luego sacar un pañuelo de dentro de una bolsa y proceder a acercarse a la rubia. Con mucho cuidado limpió la mejilla de Astrid. Por un momento ella se sorprendió, su rostro comenzó a teñirse carmesí por la cercanía.

-Tienes un rasguño en la mejilla –le sonrió Hiccup- No deberías cazar dragones –la reprendió- Son seres fascinantes e inteligentes. Les debemos respeto y admiración.

-No es que lo haga por gusto –resopló- mi padre ya es algo viejo así que esta es la forma de cubrir con sus deberes sin exponerlo a peligros.

-Que noble pero no deberían hacerlo –suspiró derrotado- Astrid debo irme, me queda un largo recorrido de aquí a casa. Te regalo el pañuelo.

-Cuando vuelvas… -intervino rápido- pregunta por mí en el pueblo me gustaría… ¿podrías mostrarme a tu dragón con más calma cuando vuelvas?

Hiccup sólo asintió, llamó a Chimuelo, se montó en él y despegó sin más. Astrid vio maravillada como ese par se perdía entre las nubes y la distancia. Su corazón latía desbocado. Observó el pañuelo en su mano, sin notarlo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Esa noche al volver a casa, por primera vez en años, no pensó en Dagur y su venganza, su mente estaba ocupada con cierto ojiverde y su dragón.

¡Es todo por hoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien capítulo 2.**

 **Acabo de terminar de teclearlo y así lo publicaré, son las 12:44 de la madrugada así que muy seguramente encontrarán algunos errorcillos que pronto corregiré**

 **Agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y seguirlo, cualquier cosa duda o aclaración no duden en dejar un Review ^^**

 **Y sin más cha la lá los dejo con el este capítulo**

 **...**

 _Hiccup trajo consigo una nueva perspectiva a mi vida. Ahora no todo era la venganza contra Dagur. En el castaño encontré eso que jamás me había planteado encontrar, un amigo invaluable, un confidente en quien confiar, alguien con quien puedo mostrarme como realmente soy, fuera de la máscara de esa chica entusiasta que cada día me cuesta más trabajo cargar._

 _Chimuelo era otra sorpresa en mi vida, me sentía culpable para con él. Por desgracia debía seguir con mi papel de cazadora de dragones por el bien de la aldea aunque Hiccup se decepcionara un poco de mí por ese hecho pero, no podía hacer nada más, no en ese momento._

 _..._

Desde su primer encuentro había ya pasado algunos meses. Hiccup, llegaba al pueblo luego de esconder a Chimuelo en un lugar seguro e iba al pueblo a buscar a Astrid, aunque la mayoría de las veces quedaban en ese claro que ya parecía su guarida secreta. En ese lugar aprendieron a conocerse, siendo algo nuevo para ambos ya que, al parecer, ambos parecían estar enclaustrados a su manera en sus hogares.

-Astrid ¿qué es tu mayor sueño? –cuestionó cierto día Hiccup.

-Vengarme del hombre que le arrebató todo a mi padre y a mí –dijo decidida.

-¿Sólo a eso aspiras?

-Es lo que más deseo, deshacerme de ese loco y después de eso podré pensar en qué es lo que quiero hacer después.

-Pero aun así te vengues eso no te devolverá nada…

-Hiccup, disculpa pero no es algo a lo que te pida permiso –dijo oscamente- además no me enorgullezco pero está decido desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras pueda recuperar el orgullo de mi padre bastará.

-Está bien –dijo contrariado- ¿de quién planeas vengarte?

-De Dagur el desquiciado –sentenció.

-Vaya… - respondió nervioso el chico, Astrid estaba tan ensimismada que no pudo ver el gesto de preocupación que invadió el rostro del joven- Ese hombre tiene muchos enemigos –dijo al final.

Astrid y Hiccup descubrieron que eran casi de la misma edad: ella tenía 19 años y el 21. Que ella era la mejor en cuestión de combate pero la peor cocinera, él era bueno con la forja de armas pero era un inútil a la hora de usarlas. Además ella aprendió bastante sobre los dragones por lo que poco a poco iba menguando su número de dragones en su lista de trofeos. Pero no era un inconveniente, al contrario los hombres del pueblo sentían que al fin Hofferson estaba demostrando que una mujer no podría soportar el ritmo de vida de un cazador, así fuera la mismísima Astrid Hofferson. Por su parte Hiccup le daba consejos para manejar a los dragones, cosa que le eran útiles a la hora de fingir ser parte de la cacería. Incluso ella había comenzado a fraternizar con un Nadder Mortífago que logró rescatar de una trampa que sus compañeros habían puesto.

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! -gritaba exasperada- ¿cómo se atreven a pensar que soy débil?

-Ya, ya… Piensa en que los dragones que dejas escapar te estarán agradecidos de por vida.

-Pero… Es que.. Hiccup… ¡AY NO!

Miraba frustrada al chico castaño. Astrid no era de esas chicas que le gustara perder, mucho menos haciéndolo apropósito. Pero Hiccup tenía razón. El chico la miraba divertido. Así eran algunas de las tardes que pasaban juntos en ese claro. Algunas veces veían como Chimuelo jugaba con los dragones que ahí se escondían, sin tener la necesidad de mediar palabra, la simple compañía del otro les era suficiente.

-Hiccup… ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pierna? –Preguntó alguna vez la chica.

-Digamos que tener a un tirano por padre, a veces tiene sus consecuencias –respondió mirando a su dragón- Mi padre quería que asesinara a un dragón, cosa a la que yo me negué. Como siempre he sido debilucho, él creyó que sería más fácil sí lo intentaba con un dragón herido, Chimuelo, pero debe ser el último de su especie, no podía aprovecharme y destruir a ese ser que reflejaba mi alma en su mirada –pausó- por no lograr "mi" cometido, mi castigo fue quedar igual de inútil que mi Dragón, según mi padre pero, mira que para nada es inútil, no como yo… -dijo esto último en un susurro.

Astrid no pudo decir nada ante esa confesión. Sin pensarlo acarició la mejilla del chico y lo abrazó. Hiccup se veía desolado en ese momento y Astrid no era buena con las palabras por ello no pudo evitar proporcionarle ese mimo que fue correspondido sin vacilación por él. Ella sintió como su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse y pequeños suspiros comenzaban a escucharse que al poco tiempo se convirtieron en un ligero llanto que duró algunos minutos.

-No eres inútil –atinó a decir mientras acariciaba el cabello de él- me has enseñado muchas cosas, has logrado domar lo que otros se empeñan en destruir a toda costa. Vales más que todos esos cazadores descerebrados.

Astrid se sorprendió al escucharse decir esas cosas y se sonrojó un poco por suerte Hiccup no podía contener el llanto y no pudo verla. Cuando el chico se pudo tranquilizar, no sabía que hacer para recompensar ese penoso episodio de debilidad. Trataba de mirar a la chica a los ojos pero era más su vergüenza que no lo conseguía.

-¡Ya sé! Astrid monta a Chimuelo –dijo tomando asiento sobre el dragón.

-No gracias, no es necesario además me dan miedo las alturas –reconoció.

-Sólo vamos a cabalgarlo un momento –sonrió- ¿en serio no tienes curiosidad de saber lo que siente montar uno?

Astrid vaciló, de hecho realmente le daba curiosidad pero aún tenía un poco de temor. Sin embargo confió en el chico y tomó asiento detrás de él. Comenzaron con una caminata tranquila. Hiccup sentía como el agarre de la chica se iba destensando, le estaba tomando confianza. Cuando notó que Astrid se había relajado por completo, sólo atinó a decirle a la chica que se sostuviera fuerte para después indicarle a Chimuelo que alzara el vuelo.

Los gritos de Astrid no se hicieron esperar, se había aferrado al chico como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era cierto teniendo en cuenta la altura a la que estaban. Las maniobras seguían hasta que en un momento se detuvieron. La chica poco a poco abrió los ojos para poder observar la vista. Rodeada del mar podía apreciar la isla que era su hogar, parecía un juguete olvidado entre las aguas. Las nubes los rodeaban mientras dejaban pasar los últimos rayos de sol.

-¿te gusta?

-Es simplemente maravilloso. –respondió asombrada.

-Disculpa el penoso episodio de llanto pero, te agradezco que me escucharas y consolaras.

-no te preocupes –dijo acomodando su rostro sobre el hombre del éste.

Después de un tiempo volando sobre chimuelo. Astrid hizo a Hiccup prometerle que tendría que enseñarla a montar a ese hermoso Nadder que parecía seguirla cada que tenía la oportunidad. Disfrutaron de la vista, se podría apreciar la isla donde la chica vivía y otras islas que lograban divisarse. Después de varias maniobras aéreas que dejaron a Astrid sin aliento, descendieron lo que la chica agradeció.

-Astrid espero que hayas disfrutado el paseo –bromeó.

-Claro –lo golpeó en el pecho por lo que el chico respingó- Esto es por no cumplir tu promesa y asustarme con tanta pirueta –lo miró molesta para luego suavizar su gesto y darle un beso en la mejilla- y esto es por todo lo demás –sonrió apenada- Ya es tarde, mi padre debe estar preocupado, cuando vuelvas ve a buscarme.

Astrid salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un delirante Hiccup; quien como pudo aún perdido en su sorpresa regresó a su hogar. Astris por su parte no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al pueblo. Sin embargo había un alboroto ya que loos guardias discutían con unos cazadores. Sin pensarlo se acercó al lugar del alboroto, el ambiente estaba tenso, algo bastante inusual.

-¡¿qué sucede aquí!? –Gritó para que le prestaran atención.

-Nos están exigiendo el triple de pieles de dragón –dijo su compañero- pero le digo que es imposible, no hemos podido cumplir con la cuota del mes, no podremos triplicarla de hoy a la próxima semana.

-Eso no le importa a Dagur, el quiere las pieles al precio qué sea, si no, nos ordenó matar a los inútiles –dijeron amenazando al cazador.

-¡Alto! Nadie va a morir aquí, para eso tendrán que vérselas conmigo… -dijo impulsivamente Astrid, los guardias retrocedieron, no podían reconocían que ni entre 4 podrían contra la agilidad y el hacha de la chica- Iré a hablar con Dagur y veré si podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Astrid sabía que era culpa suya que esto estuviera pasando, ella era clave y la que más dragones cazaba ¿pero qué podía hacer si ya no era una opción para ella asesinarlos? Ella arreglaría eso tendría qué hacerlo. Además Astrid tenía tanto tiempo intentando conseguir una oportunidad para acercársele que no la desaprovecharía. Mientras su padre estuviera a salvo poco importaba que ella se fuera.

-Dile a Dagur, que salgo rumbo a la capital en 3 días.

 **...**

 **Por hoy es todo, creo que me quedó bastante largo jejejé, espero y les haya gustado ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin capítulo 3.**

 **Mi idea era publicar capítulo por lo menos cad días pero me fue imposible demasiadas ocupaciones laborales pero ni modo gajes de la "adultez". Me disculpo si ven errores, prometo corregirlos pronto, también me ayudarían si dejaran un review señalándolos ya que a veces tardo un poco en detectarlos.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic y seguirlo, cualquier cosa duda o aclaración no duden en dejarlo ^^**

 **Y sin más chalalá los dejo con el este cap.**

 **…**

Nunca me he considerado buena estratega, debo admitir que suelo ser bastante visceral a la hora de tomar decisiones, el haber dicho que iría a hablar con ese malnacido de Dagur fue un mero impulso pero ¿qué haré cuando esté frente a mí? No tengo ni la menor idea, quiero recuperar lo que nos arrebató a mi padre y a mí eso lo tengo más que claro sin embargo no sé como hacerlo. No puedo simplemente llegar y amenazarlo como si nada, eso sería un pase directo a la tumba. Estoy asustada, lo admito y lo que más me aterra es la idea de no poder ver a mi padre y a Hiccup nuevamente.

…

Los guardias aceptaron sin chistar la sugerencia de Astrid. Todos en el lugar la miraban sorprendidos, sabían que si ella iba a la capital no la volverían a ver. Era por todos sabido que Dagur disfrutaba de torturar a todo el que se opusiera a sus órdenes, no importaba género, ni la edad, ni la especie. Astrid veía como iba quedándose sola en la plaza luego que los soldados se fueran. Cada persona que se retiraba la veía como si se tratará de una persona desahuciada y prácticamente lo era, el haberse reusado al mandato del desquiciado y atreverse a "negociar" con él era un suicidio.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó uno de los cazadores.

—Eret, ya no es una opción retractarse. Es mi culpa que la captura de dragones disminuyera pero… No me he sentido bien últimamente por eso no he podido capturar ninguno.

—En ese caso, te acompa…

— ¡Claro que no! Tú eres el mejor cazador de dragones de por aquí, claro después de mí —Astrid se atrevió a bromear— además necesito que cuides a mi padre en mi ausencia —dijo cabizbaja.

—Bien —aceptó sin reclamar Eret— Te estaremos esperando.

Astrid sonrió. Eret era un viejo amigo de la infancia. Desde pequeños se retaban mutuamente para probar quien era el mejor, aunque Astrid usualmente ganaba. Ahora era de los cazadores más fuertes y valientes, era de los pocos que podían hacerle frente a Astrid sin dudar un poco en regresarle el golpe. El pueblo entero lo respetaba, como respetaban a Astrid. Los dos fuera de la isla significarían problemas para los residentes del lugar. Se despidió de Eret para volver a su casa. Caminó despacio por las calles del lugar, miraba las cabañas, el cielo oscurecido donde se podían divisar algunas estrellas; las miraba como si fuera la primera vez que las veía.

—Ya llegué –dijo cuando llegó a la cocina donde se encontraba Estoico— papá… tengo que decirte algo, en tres días me voy a la capital.

—En este lugar las noticias viajan rápido —respondió el mayor— ¿qué piensas hacer? Es Dagur de quien estamos hablando, no pienso dejarte ir.

—No es una opción eso además, no te estoy pidiendo permiso te aviso que lo haré —sentenció— es mi culpa que la isla esté en problemas y debo solucionarlo, antes de hacer cualquier tontería primero debo asegurar la isla y a ti. Así que no te preocupes. Eret vendrá a visitarte de vez en cuando para que no te sientas sólo mientras estoy fuera.

— ¡No soy un niño al que deban cuidar! —Renegó el mayor— Astrid entiende que no quiero perderte, sé lo que intentas hacer, pero así logres recuperar la ciudad, los que murieron ese día jamás volverán, ni mi hijo y mi esposa, ni tus padres —la miró melancólico— sólo recuerda eso.

—Lo sé, sólo solucionaré este lío y volveré.

Esa noche no dijeron más. Al día siguiente Astrid tuvo que trabajar como la gran cazadora de dragones que era. Tenía que al menos intentar solucionar el problema interno con los soldados mientras partía hacía la capital en dos días. Esta vez en cada dragón que pudo asesinar podía ver el rostro de Hiccup en cada uno de ellos, veía decepción y dolor en él. No podía evitar querer llorar y pedir disculpas a cada dragón al que le arrebató la vida. Por suerte ese día el jinete de dragón no apareció por el pueblo. No habría podido verlo aunque lo deseara con ansias. Ahora para ella, ni siquiera el pueblo era justificación lo suficientemente buena para asesinar a un dragón. Pudo ver como Tormenta, la Nadder Mortifagó que había rescatado, la miraba recelosa en esos momentos, era demasiado el costo para esa metida de pata que había tenido.

—No podré hacerlo hoy —hablaba aun recostada en su cama— si me deshago de otro dragón…

Ese día no quería salir a ningún lado. Miraba las paredes de su habitación, sólo podía divisar el pequeño espejo que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. Podía escuchar el sonido de sartenes y cacerolas, su padre debía estar cocinando algo. Sin ánimo salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, observaba con detenimiento todas las heridas que había recibido el día anterior durante su cacería. Había sido descuidada, tenía raspones y moretones por gran parte del cuerpo. Su día había sido igual de caótico como el anterior, al final necesitaba estar sola.

—Será mejor que piense rápido —dijo recostada sobre el pasto en su escondite— mañana me voy a primera hora…

—Vaya, vaya… algo debe de ser bastante grave para que la gran Astrid Hofferson no se diera cuenta de la presencia de un dragón y su jinete… —le dijo Hiccup preocupado mirándola desde arriba— ¿te encuentras bien?

Astrid se quedó muda, inmediatamente se puso de pie, sin verlo a la cara. Era un momento incomodo el que estaba pasando Astrid. Hiccup la bombardeaba con preguntas sobre su estado, preguntaba por las heridas y moretones, podía sentir la preocupación del chico. Debía ser fuerte, no podía desmoronarse en ese punto. Encaró al chico, lo miró de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía que recordarlo. Su cara de bobalicón, su cabello castaño, esa trenza que ella misma lo obligó a llevar. Lo alto que era y la mínima pero firme complexión de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó, tenía que llevarse ese recuerdo con ella.

— ¿Astrid…? ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, es sólo que no te veré un mucho tiempo —dijo sin verlo ni separarse de él— mañana saldré de viaje y no creo poder volver pronto.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A resolver un asunto… —No quería decirle que tendría que tratar con Dagur el desquiciado- serán unos días.

— ¿pasó algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Hiccup.

—A menos que puedas traerme 50 pieles de Cremallerus para mañana, dudo que puedas hacer algo. —Suspiró— Debido a que dejé de cazar dragones no pudimos reunir nuestra cuota de pieles mensual. Por eso ayer tuve que… asesinar dragones de nuevo, no tenía otra opción, los soldados de Dagur amenazaron con dañar a las personas del pueblo, perdóname.

Astrid temblaba de rabia Y miedo por lo que había confesado. De sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sintió como Hiccup la abrazaba con fuerza. Astrid se dejó hacer, sin quererlo realmente comenzó a sollozar sobre el regazo del chico. Mientras ella lloraba desconsolada Hiccup la mantuvo cerca de él. En el rostro del joven podía verse un gesto de impotencia y coraje. Chimuelo sólo los observaba junto a Tormenta, quien a pesar del recelo no dejaba de seguir a la cazadora.

—Hiccup, disculpa esto, estoy un podo asustada y molesta ya que este problema lo ocasioné yo por no querer cazar dragones.

—Entiendo no te preocupes… y entiendo porqué lo hiciste —dijo tranquilo— aunque no esté de acuerdo, era tu deber, pero no debiste lastimarte tanto —acarició un rasguño en su mejilla.

—Lo sé —bajó la cabeza avergonzada— después de este viaje me retiraré de la cacería.

—Me parece bien, por ahora sólo relájate y vuelve a ser la misma Astrid Hofferson de siempre, no quiero que mi última impresión sea de esto —dijo señalándola de pies a cabeza.

—Hiccup… Me señalaste completa.

—Exacto, en este momento te pareces más a mí que a la enérgica vikinga que eres —bromeó.

Astrid no pudo evitar reír por lo dicho. Él tenía razón, esa faceta era todo lo contrario a ella, dejaría de preocuparse por un momento, tenía que ir lo más relajada posible para poder idear un plan. Lamentándose no haría mucho. Aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba con Hiccup. Jugó con Chimuelo, además, los dos la llevaron a dar un paseo por el aire donde pudo apreciar la ciudad de noche, por alguna razón Astrid la vio más bella que otras veces. Se sostenía fuerte, quería sentirlo cerca. Debía aprovechar ese momento donde parecía que nada la separaría de él, ya que Astrid Hofferson había comenzado a sentir algo por ese cerebrito debilucho. Supo que no era sólo amistad cuando asesinó a uno de sus últimos dragones. El miedo la había atrapado, la idea de que el chico la odiara por haber hecho de nuevo la hizo temblar, pudo sentir como una parte de su corazón se rompió. En ese momento supo que algo pasaba con ella.

—Chimuelo muchas gracias por el paseo —acarició la cabeza del dragón— espero poder montar a Tormenta así alguna vez.

—Cuando vuelvas podría enseñarte si Tormenta está de acuerdo —sonrió— y por cierto ¿No hay agradecimiento para el jinete?

—Claro —sin pensarlo golpeó el pecho de Hiccup— eso es por compararme con un debilucho como tú… —de nuevo le regaló una sonrisa para después besarlo, un suave roce de labios— y esto es por todo lo demás…

Astrid miró la cara sorprendida de Hiccup. Decidió alejarse embargo, él salió de su estado de estupefacción y asió a la cazadora de la cintura para poder unir sus labios por segunda ocasión. Esa vez Astrid fue la sorprendida sin embargo no tardó en pasar sus brazos detrás del cuello del jinete. Se deleitaron en el otro hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario. Se vieron avergonzados y felices, eran correspondidos por el otro. Ambos decidieron estar juntos hasta entrada la noche, en ese instante mucho menos querían separarse pero, Astrid tenía que salir a primera hora rumbo a la capital. Se despidieron con la promesa de que al volver ella, Hiccup le enseñaría a montar a Tormenta y que por el momento él la cuidaría. También habían prometido no separarse de nuevo. Por la mañana Astrid se despidió de las personas del pueblo y su padre. Sin mirar atrás tomó el primer bote rumbo a la capital, con la esperanza de volver a Hiccup pronto.

 **…**

 **Al fin después de una semana de estar trabajando en el capítulo terminé de escribirlo ¡Soy feliz!**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? Los review son bienvenidos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Veamos como va la cosa, al fin comenzaré con la parte medular del fic, manden la mejor de su vibra para que pueda lograrlo de la mejor manera w/) ok, no pero sí daré lo mejor para que sea como debe de ser.**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _El viaje fue tranquilo. No hubo ningún contra tiempo para llegar a la "gran" capital que Dagur había instaurado sobre las cenizas de Berk. Llegamos por la mañana del segundo día de viaje. De inmediato me hospedé en un hostal cerca de gran salón, donde se llevaría mi encuentro con ese desquiciado. Los soldados dijeron que el jefe podría verme por la tarde, así que podía visitar la ciudad. Tenía un aura sombría, los edificios, las personas, el ambiente. Realmente no había mucho que salvo la gran degradación. Deseé regresar a mi apacible isla, llena de luz y paz._

…

Los guardias escoltaron a Astrid a su encuentro con Dagur. La guiaban con recelo. Ella también los veía de la misma manera. Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del edificio. Fue anunciada, no pasó mucho para que Astrid de nueva cuenta fuera guiada por otro soldado, esté le indicó que tomara asiento en una silla que esta al final del lugar. Había una silla bastante ostentosa y una mesa que servía como división entre ella. Tomó asiento mientras su anfitrión se dignaba a aparecer. Observaba todo el lugar decorado con lo que alguna vez fueron dragones. Sintió nauseas de verlo Hiccup, estuviera llorando si viera esto pensaba Astrid.

—Si vas a hacerme perder el tiempo ¿para qué permitiste que vinera a hablar contigo? —dijo al aire— no estoy para juegos.

—Vaya, vaya… Es verdad lo que decían los soldados, eres buena, jajajá…

Apareció detrás de Astrid hasta quedar frente a ella un hombre pelirrojo, con una cicatriz que abarcaba gran parte de su lado izquierdo del rostro, desde la ceja hasta media mejilla. No era muy alto desde su perspectiva pero su cuerpo parecía bastante entrenado. La miraba de arriba a abajo, pudo comprobar lo que decían, en efecto parecía la mirada de un desquiciado, aunque no parecía muy inteligente. Oía como él recién llegado reía y no paraba de decir eres buena.

—Entiendo el punto, soy buena, lo sé —dijo fastidiada Astrid— pero he venido para algo más importante que su opinión sobre mí.

—Oh, sí, sí, mmm… ¿qué era? No recuerdo para qué era esta cita —tomó asiento despreocupado frente a ella— ¿quieres intentar casarte conmigo?

—No —No podía contener su enojo— Vine a tomar la responsabilidad por el último embarque de pieles, por mi culpa no pudimos cumplir con la cuota mensual.

—Ah, es verdad ¿y, traes el resto de las pieles faltantes? Recuerdo haber ordenado que el triple de pieles para hoy mismo —Se burló.

—Si recuerdas para qué estoy aquí entonces por… — pausó Astrid estaba molesta no podía enojarse más—Vengo a decirte que no podemos cumplir tu petición, eso es imposible, es una completa estupidez. Por eso vine, esto es culpa mía y planeo arreglarlo.

— ¿Estupidez? —Golpeo la mesa— Estupidez es no cumplir con el acuerdo. Si quieres que tu pequeña isla no tenga problemas te recomiendo que comiencen a cazar.

— ¡Es imposible! —Golpeó la mesa Astrid también y encaró a Dagur— Si pudiéramos hacerlo ya tendrías tu capricho. Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario.

—Con que lo necesario ¿eh?

Dagur sonrió malicioso. Se acercó lentamente a Astrid, la asió del brazo y de nueva cuenta la observó. Astrid sintió escalofríos, conocía esa mirada, era la misma que le lanzaban los soldados de Dagur en la isla. Lascivia podía reconocer es esos ojos. Sintió la mano del hombre deslizándose por su cintura hasta rozar su pecho. Eso fue lo último. Sin dudarlo ni complicaciones, derrumbó a Dagur de un solo movimiento, arrojándolo contra la mesa que fungía como escritorio. El escándalo fue tal que los soldados de inmediato rodearon a la chica. Quien de uno en uno fue derribándolos. Sin embargo en un momento de descuido fue sostenida por dos de los soldados quienes la inmovilizaron y amenazaron con sus espadas.

— ¡Jajajajajá! ¡Magnífico! —Reía Dagur mientras se ponía de pie— es la primera mujer que se atreve a golpearme de esta manera pero… —sin pensarlo mucho abofeteó a Astrid y luego la sujetó del cabello— no olvides tu posición en este momento, si quieres que tu gente esté a salvo, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿entendido? Tienes suerte ya que me gustas así que perdonaré tu falla y no molestaré a tu pueblo, por ahora.

Dagur soltó lo que quedaba de la trenza de la chica. Astrid escupió la sangre que se acumuló en su boca luego de la cachetada recibida. Lo miró con todo el odio que por unos meses, gracias a Hiccup había olvidado. Asintió sin más remedio. Dagur aprovechó para propinarle un beso, algo que la tomó por sorpresa. Él ordenó a los soldados que se la llevaran de nuevo al hostal y que después mandaran un mensaje a la isla para avisar que Astrid estaría en la capital por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tendré libertad de ir a donde quiera mientras tu estés ocupado? —dijo antes de salir del gran salón Astrid.

—Claro mi linda Valkiria, podrás ir a dónde gustes y no tendrás supervisión pero sí te atreves a escapar olvídate de tu lindo pueblo.

Astrid se dejó guiar por los soldados. Sentía como su rostro comenzaba a inflamarse en el lugar del golpe. Veía como era observada durante el camino. Sin embargo entre la multitud sentía que alguien la observaba más detenidamente que los demás espectadores. Era una sensación familiar. Por más que buscó con la mirada, sólo veía personas que nunca había visto. Podía decir que sólo era imaginación suya. Quería llegar lo más rápido a su hostal. No soportaba la idea de tener que estar a disposición de Dagur, mucho menos ser el centro de atención. Los soldados la dejaron en la entrada del recinto. Ella simplemente se dirigió a su habitación. Luego tomaría un baño lo importante era limpiar su rostro y tratar de bajar la hinchazón.

—Extraño a papá —dijo recostada en su cama— extraño a Eret… a Tormenta y Chimuelo…—sintió un nudo en la garganta antes de acabar la frase, sentía las lágrimas caer— extraño a Hiccup.

Esa noche fue la última en la que se permitió llorar. La frustración llegó a un punto máximo. Desecharía todas esas emociones para poder idear la manera más adecuada de acabar con Dagur. Ahora sólo tendría que aprovechar el interés de Dagur a su favor. Lo engatusaría y luego le daría el golpe de gracia. Sabía que no recuperaría nada pero, si ese ser no existiera su padre, Estoico, podría vivir en paz completamente. Sollozaba desconsolada. Un golpeteo sobre su puerta la hizo salir de su estado. Limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Alguien vino hace unos momentos y me pidió que se le entregara inmediatamente —dijo el dueño del hostal— la entregó uno de los soldados del sr. Dagur así que le recomiendo ver de qué se trata inmediatamente.

Astrid asintió. Recibió una pequeña nota que sólo decía "Te veo en una hora…" el lugar era una parte alejada en el bosque. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al pensar en Dagur citándola en un lugar así. No podía negarse. Pidió indicaciones para llegar al lugar de la cita. Tomó un sendero que la llevó hasta un claro bastante parecido a su "guarida" en la isla, sólo que en este había una pequeña laguna. Al parecer había llegado temprano. Se mantuvo alerta, no deseaba ser sorprendida por Dagur o alguno de sus soldados. Después de unos minutos de estar esperando sintió que alguien la observaba. De nueva cuenta esa sensación familiar. Fingió no darse cuenta. Cuando sintió cerca de sí al recién llegado lanzó un puñetazo a modo de defensa.

— ¡Tranquila! Vengo en son de paz —dijo esquivando el ataque y sosteniendo el brazo de ella— Astrid, no vengo a hacerte daño.

— ¿Hiccup? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—Sí, _My lady_ Cuándo dijiste que saldrías de viaje jamás me imaginé que vendrías a encontrarte con Dagur. —sus ojos esmeralda la miraban con un deje de decepción— dijiste que…

—Vine a arreglar el error que cometí —comentó cabizbaja— además ¿cómo supiste que venía con el desquiciado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Yo vivo aquí, con un dragón como transporte no importan mucho las distancias —dijo sin más— y no sabes lo fácil que es sobornar a Pata Pez, un buen libro y te dirá lo que sea.

—Maldito gordinflón —renegó de uno de sus pocos amigos de la infancia— dije en el pueblo que no debían decir a dónde venía. Sabía que preguntarías por mí paradero. No debí presentarlos hace meses. Cerebritos como ustedes, suelen ser buenos confidentes.

—No importa eso ya. Por suerte pude encontrarte antes de que ese loco de Dagur te hiciera algo. Debes volver.

—No lo haré… hice un pacto con ese loco. Mientras yo haga lo que él diga no hará nada en contra de los habitantes del pueblo.

— ¿Realmente le crees? —Cuestionó molesto— Es Dagur de quien hablamos.

— ¡No lo sé! Su palabra es lo único qué tengo además si escapo tardaré más en llegar a que el mande atacar al pueblo hasta que la isla quede completamente destruida.

—Astrid no puedes…

—Tengo que acabar con él, aprovecharé la oportunidad para hacerlo. Si me quieres ayudar o no. Es tu decisión.

—Sabes, mi alma pasará mucho tiempo deambulando por ayudarte a matar a mi propio padre…

— ¿tu… padre?

—Sí, mi padre… lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida. El rostro de Hiccup se ensombreció de repente. Lo miraba confundida. Exigía respuestas que al parecer, él estaba dispuesto a resolver. Antes de eso la abrazó como desesperado. Ella pudo sentir el temblor que provenía del cuerpo del chico. Astrid no sabía qué hacer. ¿Se había burlado de ella? ¿Su padre? Eso tenía que ser una muy mala broma.

…

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy muy inconstante para publicar… díganme qué opinan. Acabo de terminarlo así que si ven errores perdónenme la vida, los corregiré pronto. ¡Saludos!** **3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno, estoy completamente sorprendida de haberlo terminado antes del que acabara el domingo hehehe. Sin más les dejó el capítulo, espero y lo disfruten**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Hiccup había dicho que Dagur era su padre. No cabía en mi mente tal afirmación. Ahora entendía el porqué de hacerme desistir. Estaba protegiendo al malnacido de su padre. Sólo había jugado conmigo. Al igual que lo haría su padre tarde o temprano. Me había enamorado del hijo de la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. Entonces… ¿porqué dijo que me ayudaría a matarlo? Debe ser una mentira, sólo está distrayéndome… No me permitiría deshacerme de Dagur ¿o sí? ¿Mi viaje había sido en vano? Simplemente retrasé el castigo para mí isla mientras le fuera de utilidad a ese desquiciado. Por un segundo perdí toda la energía y voluntad pero, aún así él fuera su hijo, me desharía de cualquiera que se quisiera interponer ¿verdad?_

…

—Es mentira ¿verdad? —Cuestionó la rubia alejando al castaño de sí— dime que es mentira eso.

— No, quería decírtelo antes pero…

— ¿ibas a esperar el momento justo para decirlo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuviera a punto de lograr mi cometido? —Estaba fuera de sí— Eres igual de mentiroso que él… ¿por qué…?

— ¡Astrid! —La sostuvo de los hombros— ¿entendiste lo que acabo de decirte?

—Eres hijo de ese idiota y no creo en tus mentira ¿me ayudarás? Si claro. Ahora entiendo porqué insististe tanto en que cambiara de opinión, sólo quieres protegerlo… —Dijo intentando zafarse del agarre— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡No lo haré hasta que me escuches…! —ordenó— Perdóname por ocultártelo, no es fácil para mí decir que mi propio padre fue el que me dejó así —señaló su pierna— no es un orgullo para mí serlo, nadie sabe en la ciudad que soy su hijo, salvo unos cuantos, sólo sus empleados de confianza lo saben, soy una vergüenza para él… —sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas— Me odia y yo a él pero, no deja de ser mi padre y sobre todo no quiero que te dañe, no se lo perdonaría. Chimuelo y tú son lo único bueno que me ha sucedido en mi vida… No seas injusta conmigo —se quejó— Déjame protegerte, por favor no me hagas a un lado…

—Te odio… —sentenció— no necesito qué alguien relacionado con él me proteja.

Lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre el pasto. Astrid estaba molesta, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, golpeaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Chimuelo miraba asustado la escena, se acercó a su amo para incitarlo a irse del lugar. Astrid tenía los puños heridos de tanto golpe que les había propinado a las rocas del lugar. Enojo era poco para expresar lo que sentía. Trataba de ordenar sus ideas pero mientras más lo pensaba más confundida y traicionada se sentía. Hiccup se acercó de nuevo aprovechando el momento de distracción de la chica. La sostuvo en brazos y la arrojó a las frías aguas del lago que formaba parte del claro donde se encontraran. Ella sitió de repente el contraste de temperaturas. Pequeñas agujas heladas atravesaron su cuerpo. Después sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura para hundirla más dentro del agua para después llevarla a la superficie de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Ya tienes la cabeza fría? —Preguntó Hiccup— ¿podrías escucharme ahora? —volvió a cuestionar pegando su frente a la de ella— Te ayudaré a destruir a Dagur. No importa lo que me haga a mí pero, sí se mete con la persona que amo no me queda más remedio que desaparecerlo.

—Mentiroso —recalcó Astrid— sólo eres un maldito mentiroso.

—Veo que aún no piensas claramente —rio— otra zambullida no de caerá mal ¿no crees?

Volvió a sumergirse con Astrid en brazos. Bajo el agua aprovechó para besarla. El beso para su sorpresa fue correspondido desesperadamente. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno fue necesario. Salieron a la superficie y volvieron a besarse. Estaban ansiosos por el otro. Sin saber cuando ni como las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro y las ropas comenzaban a estorbar un poco. Habían dejado de pensar o tal ves pensaban demasiado en lo que les esperaba. Dagur iba a ser alguien difícil de encarar. Ellos no iban a ser los primeros en oponerse pero sí quienes lo acabarían.

—Hi..ccup —intentaba hablar Astrid quien estaba sometida por las caricias del castaño— por favor… detente… —rogó y sintió como el chico se detenía de pronto.

—Lo… ¡lo siento! —Dijo avergonzado separándose un poco de ella— Me dejé llevar.

—Lo bueno que tu idea de entrar al agua era para enfriar nuestras ideas —se burló apenada— vamos necesitamos hablar pero no aquí… Dagur dijo que no tendría vigilancia sin embargo... —

—Entiendo el punto.

Astrid dudaba que Dagur no la estuviera vigilando. Había olvidado ese detalle por la sorpresa de ver a Hiccup cuando pensaba que se encontraría con el desquiciado. Si la estaban siguiendo habría puesto en peligro al castaño. Sin decir palabra ambos montaron a Chimuelo y se dirigieron al hostal donde se hospedaba Astrid. Entraron por la parte trasera del lugar. Donde según Hiccup estaba seguro que no habría guardias. Tenía años de experiencia en escabullirse de la flotilla de su padre. Llegaron sin contratiempos a la habitación de la chica. Astrid le dio al ojiverde una manta para que se cubriera mientras se secaba un poco su ropa. Ambos se dieron la espalda para poder llevar acabo la misión de despojarse de sus ropas. Rápidamente ella se vistió con su ropa de cama mientras que Hiccup se dedicó a desnudarse y cubrir su cuerpo con la manta. Era un poco incómodo como se encontraban pero tenían varías cosas que aclarar.

—Si piensas ayudarme ¿cómo lo haremos? Dagur parecerá un idiota aunque dudo que realmente lo sea…

—En eso tienes razón, no lo es… por eso necesitamos ayuda.

— ¿ayuda? ¿De quién?

—Mis amigos de toda la vida y Patapez —Sonrió.

— ¡Patapez! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué podría hacer él?

—Planear el ataque, acéptalo Astrid eres demasiado visceral para pensar en un plan, él junto conmigo podremos idear el mejor plan para salir con la menor cantidad de daño posible.

—Está bien —aceptó resentida— ¿y tus amigos?

—Patán y Brutacio son de las fuerzas especiales de Dagur —vio como la rubia iba a objetar— puedes confiar en ellos, no son muy listos pero nos pueden ser útiles ya que piensan como nosotros y está la hermana de Brutacio, Brutilda, ella forma parte de la servidumbre de mi casa… —mencionó apenado— y atiende a Dagur, además es buena en el combate, supongo la conocerás en estos días, muy seguramente será tu dama de compañía…

—No entiendo para qué involucrar a tantos, mientras menos seamos más discreta la operación…

—y será mucho más fácil de detectar qué algo está mal… te tiene bajo amenaza, sabe que nadie se queda tranquilo y se resigna tan fácilmente en estas condiciones. Te vigilará lo más posible, ahí entrarán Patán y Brutacio, convenceré a mi padre que ellos sean tus vigilantes. Así podremos tener libre acceso para planificar.

—No quiero involucrar a nadie más pero… accederé y te advierto que haré lo que tenga que hacer en caso de cualquier contingencia ¿está bien?

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo —suspiró derrotado y cansado ante la actitud defensiva de la chica— Creo que ya aclaramos lo que teníamos que discutir por esta noche mañana será un día largo así que es mejor que me vaya.

— Sé que ya hablamos sin embargo ¿podrías quedarte por favor? La verdad es que tengo miedo —confesó— me asusta este lugar.

Hiccup sólo asintió. Iba a ser un momento bastante incómodo para él aun así accedió a la petición. Astrid guió a Hiccup hacia la cama, aún cuando esté decía que podía dormir en el suelo, ella se negó a esa idea, ambos se recostaron cara a cara. Al principio fue al extraño hasta que él la abrazó lo cual aprovechó Astrid para reposar su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Ambos estaban nerviosos. Los recuerdos del lago se agolparon en las mentes de ambos. Astrid podía sentir la firmeza del pecho del chico, que a pesar de su poca masa muscular era suficientemente sólida. Por su parte Hiccup podía percibir la suavidad de los senos de ella, el aroma de su cabello que lo hipnotizaba.

— ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? —Dijo encarando al chico— ¿tú me amas?

—Sí, es verdad —sonrió—Te amo _M'lady…_

Astrid sonrió antes de besar al chico. En ese instante nada importaba, ni Dagur, Patapez, ¿Patón? ¿Bru… quienes? Nada importaba en ese momento más que sentir los labios de Hiccup sobre los suyos. Ella perdió el pudor y comenzaba a explorar el pecho del chico, podía sentir los vestigios de varias cicatrices sobre la piel de él. El castaño se dejaba hacer por la chica, permitía que tocara lo que quisiera tocar, la suavidad de sus manos era excepcional teniendo en cuenta su manejo de las armas, no eran roñosas contrario a las de un experto luchador como lo era ella. Eran cálidas. Un leve gemido salió de su boca cuando la chica se dedicó a besarle su oreja, estaba jugando sucio tenía que contraatacar pronto. Acercó sus manos a la ropa de noche de Astrid para ir deshaciéndose de ella. Sin problemas lo retiró para dejar al descubierto los bien definidos senos de la rubia. Colocó a la chica debajo de él para contemplarla. "las valkirias la envidarían" pensó antes de dedicarse a tocar el cuerpo de la chica. Delineó sus curvas una y otra vez. Besó sus senos haciendo que la chica dejar escapar alaridos de placer. En algún punto las caricias y los besos dejaron de ser suficientes. El cuerpo de Hiccup exigía un poco más. Astrid notó como titubeó el chico durante un momento, acto que enterneció a la chica. Sin previo aviso acarició el miembro del ojiverde, esto lo sorprendió y la miró confundido mas entendió que ella también necesitaba un poco más de atención de su parte, los orbes azules de la chica le suplicaban que lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, si no lo haces tú… Dagur terminará haciéndolo —dijo ella consciente de lo que le esperaba.

—No permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima —dijo enojado, la idea de que su padre hiciera algo como eso Astrid lo enfermaba— Es una promesa, no dejaré que te toque —afirmó colérico.

La besó desesperado de nueva cuenta, ese beso era uno ansioso y molestó. Tiritaba de rabia con la sola posibilidad que representaba. Con cuidado se colocó entre las piernas de Astrid, quien también temblaba no sabía si de la emoción, miedo o ambas. Poco a poco se fue haciendo espacio en el interior de ella. Fue un poco doloroso para ambos, ella estaba bastante tensa así que Hiccup comenzó a acariciar sus pechos para relajarla y completar la intromisión. Logrado el objetivo. Astrid suspiró de alivio y unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Tiernamente el chico las limpio para comenzar con el vaivén de nuevas sensaciones. El dolor dio paso al placer en cuestión de minutos y un ir y venir de Hiccup que poco a poco fue tomando velocidad. De un momento a otro se perdieron en las sensaciones hasta quedar completamente agotados y por alguna razón satisfechos. Hiccup salió de ella y se acomodaron para quedar lo más cerca posible. No se percataron cuando cayeron dormidos.

Debían descansar y aprovecharse. Ese encuentro tardaría en repetirse ya que a partir de la mañana siguiente Astrid estaría a merced del desquiciado padre de Hiccup y él tendría que hacer lo que nunca quiso ayudarlo y apoyarlo con la conquista de todo lo que pudiera ser arrebatado: suelo, dinero y vidas.

…

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bueno lo acabé y no sé que opinar al respecto. Pueden odiarme de ser necesario ini Agradeceré infinitamente su opinión. Gracias por los rewiews que han dejado me animan a seguir adelante con esto ¡Saludos!** **3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Después de una semana de vacaciones aislada en una playa sin contacto con la civilización, mis ideas se han reorganizado y refrescado (¿?) Sin más nuevo capítulo.**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo, esta situación se escapa de mis manos. Juré que odiaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con Dagur y terminé de esta forma, con Hiccup durmiendo desnudo junto a mí. Por más que lo pienso, después de todo lo que me ocultó y ha pasado, ¿Puedo confiar en él? Me mintió y terminó involucrando a demasiadas personas, no me agrada. Me siento burlada ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad? Si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio no me hubiera enamorado de él... Veo como duerme a mi lado parece un niño quien tenía mucho sin dormir plácidamente, su respiración pausada y suave, es simplemente hermoso verlo. ¿Cómo puede ser hijo de Dagur? Por el momento, seguiré su plan y si mi misión se ve afectada me desharé de quien sea, incluyéndolo._

…

Cuando Astrid despertó Hiccup ya no estaba. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de un sueño lindo y cruel sin embargo, su desnudes y el aroma del chico sobre su almohada la hacían darse cuenta que era real. Sin ánimos se levantó de la cama para poder vestirse, los guardias de Dagur no tardarían en ir por ella. Cuando estuvo lista alguien tocó a su puerta, al abrir pudo ver a dos soldados: uno alto, flacucho, rubio, quien parecía no saber mucho de nada. El otro bajo, musculoso, castaño, con una expresión bastante arrogante reinante en su rostro.

—Buenos días mi bella dama —saludó el castaño— El comandante Dagur nos ha mandado por usted, mi nombre es Patán y el idiota que está junto a mí es Brutacio.

—O no será que yo soy Patán y tú Brutacio — contradijo el rubio, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del castaño— Sí nos mandó Dagur pero somos los amigos de... —no pudo terminar ya que Patán le dio un golpe.

—Dagur nos mandó y punto —sentenció— Srita. Astrid puede confiar en nosotros, sobretodo en el fabuloso Patán.

—Claro, claro —dijo Astrid asqueada y sorprendida— ¿van a escoltarme o sólo se quedarán aquí perdiendo el tiempo? —Astrid tomó su equipaje dispuesta a salir, el castaño intentó llevarlo él pero se lo impidió— Yo puedo llevar mis cosas —renegó— "Hiccup ¿en serio debo confiar en ti? ¿Ellos son quienes me apoyarán?"

Astrid se mantuvo al margen de esos dos. Su instinto le decía que no eran malos pero sí bastante idiotas. Miraba como se comportaban, parecían de la edad de Hiccup, nada relevante que hiciera que tuviera fe en el plan del ojiverde y Patapez. Llegaron a la casa de Dagur, donde fueron recibidos por el clon de Brutacio, quien, después de un molesto cortejo de parte de Patán, se presentó como Brutilda. Ella sería su dama de compañía, la vigilaría y cuidaría de ella, según las órdenes del desquiciado amo de esa casa. La gemela le mostró la que sería su nueva habitación además de mostrarle su nuevo guardarropa. Astrid quería llorar al verlo, vestidos ligeros y nada de armas ni armaduras.

—Astrid, debes vestirte para la ocasión…

— ¿cuál? —preguntó temerosa.

—Dagur te presentará a su hijo, recuerda que no lo conoces, no debes dar indicios de su relación. Vivirán bajo el mismo techo y tendrán que mantenerse al margen si no quieren que tu plan se vaya a la basura —hizo una pausa— Hiccup me pidió que te dijera esto y me pidió que te diera esto —le entregó una daga la cual podría esconder sin problemas debajo del vestido— sólo debes usarla en caso de emergencias.

—Entiendo —tomó la daga, no era su estilo pero era hermosa el arma y serviría— Brutilda ¿realmente puedo confiar en Hiccup?

—Y pensaba que la tonta era yo —dijo para sí misma— Si hay alguien en quien confiar es él. Recuerda que nosotros estamos arriesgando el pellejo por un plan que muchos han intentado llevar acabo. Hiccup cree que se puede lograr contigo en nuestro bando. ¿Por qué tenías que fijarte en una mujer de poca fe Hiccup? —Se quejó—con gusto me hubiera convertido en tu novia.

Astrid sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago cuando Brutilda dijo eso. Quiso golpearla pero se contuvo. No dijeron más, ambas se dedicaron a acicalar a la rubia quien fastidiada se dejó poner esas ropas que mostraban su escote, espalda y parte de su estómago. No era que fuera de mal gusto, ni vulgar, Astrid se sorprendió con lo bien que le ajustaban sin embargo, ella era una guerrera, no una dama de compañía, no era una chica que servía de adorno. Su trenza que sujetaba su cabello se convirtió en un peinado adecuado para dejar ver las zonas descubiertas de su vestimenta y una leve capa de maquillaje invadió su rostro.

—dime que esto sólo es para la presentación —rogó Astrid.

—no, así será de ahora en adelante pero, dudo que al pescado parlanchín le moleste como te ves.

—Brutilda no podré soportarlo, una cosa era estar a disposición del loco ese pero esto —se señaló completa— es demasiado, no quiero que nadie me vea así —chilló.

Brutilda se rio y arrastró a Astrid fuera de la habitación hasta el gran salón donde ya se encontraba Dagur sentado sobre el escritorio junto a un peli castaño quien tenía una expresión de fastidio. Ambos notaron la presencia de las chicas. Hiccup hizo gala de sus modales saludando a ambas. Dagur sólo sonrió y le pidió a Brutilda dejarlos solos mientras que a Astrid le indicó que fuera hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo desquiciado. La observó de pies a cabeza antes de abrazarla y besar su mejilla. Algo en ella

—Te presento a…. hermosa dime ¿cómo te llamas?

—Astrid Hofferson —pudo articular.

—¡Ah, sí! Ella es mi linda cazadora y pronto será tu madrastra, de todas las postulantes, sobre pasó las expectativas. —rio cínicamente— Astrid este pescado parlanchín es mi hijo, viéndolo entenderás porque lo mantengo oculto pero, como seremos familia es mejor hacer las presentaciones para que mami e hijo convivan adecuadamente.

—Estás loco si piensas que aceptaré esta estupidez, ella podría ser mi hermana además el asco que siente por ti puede verse a kilómetros de distancia —se burló Hiccup.

—Vaya, vaya ¿desde cuando eres tan valiente para hablarme así? —se alejó de Astrid para poder propinarle una patada directo en el estómago— no te creas tan valiente sólo porque aceptaste unirte a mi bando —lo tomó del cabello y lo encaró— si yo digo que ella será tu madre, hermana, que me ame o te odie ella lo hará.

— ¡Dagur! —Astrid no pudo ver más— ya nos presentaste, deja de perder el tiempo en él. Lo que él piense no importa ¿o sí? Que se dedique a hacer bien su trabajo. Además ¿cómo podría darme asco esto? —Lo señaló completo— eres atractivo eso no puedo negarlo —dijo acariciando los músculos de su brazo.

—Veo que no me equivoqué contigo, después de la reprimenda de ayer supiste entender tu posición y lo que te conviene ¿no? —Astrid asintió— bueno, bueno, bueno… Soy un hombre muy ocupado saben, así que los dejaré para que se conozcan un poco… Ah, Hiccup, recuerda que Heather vendrá hoy debes de estar listo para recibir a tu prometida. —Astrid miró a Hiccup sorprendida— recuerda que es muy temperamental no huyas está vez.

Dagur salió del lugar. Ambos se miraban con rabia. Se escrutaban molestos. Brutilda entró al salón donde los encontró retándose con la mirada. Llevó a Astrid a su alcoba y le indicó a Hiccup que fuera a vestirse apropiadamente. No sin antes avisarles a ambos que Pata pez ocupaba verlos esa misma noche. Acordaron la hora y el lugar. Cada uno tomó su rumbo.

—Brutilda ¿Quién es Heather?

—Ella… es la prometida de Hiccup pero no entiendo mucho sobre eso, mejor háblalo con él cuando tengan oportunidad, las cosas complicadas no son mi fuerte.

Astrid pasó toda la tarde en su alcoba. Sólo esperaba a que Brutilda fuera por ella para encontrarse con las demás. Se vistió con su ropa usual. Recostada en su cama pensaba en lo que había pasado en la tarde, ahora creía en una sola cosa: Dagur odiaba a Hiccup. En su ensoñación no se percató que alguien había entrado a su cuarto. Hasta que sintió algo extraño cerca de su rostro. No se inmutó hasta que pudo enfocar quien era.

— ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

—Toqué más de 3 veces, Brutilda y los demás nos esperan en el lugar.

—Está bien, vamos —se levantó para ir por un abrigo.

—Astrid ¿por qué….?

—No digas nada… Prometida ¿eh? Vaya que fui ilusa… Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Eso lo puedo explicar…

— ¡¿Cómo lo de tu padre?! —Reclamó colérica— Hiccup será mejor que nos vayamos, si no quieres que me arrepienta de esto y actúe por mi cuenta. Brutilda me pidió confiara en ti. Lo haré pero no tendrás nada más de mí.

Sin decir nada, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Chimuelo para ir al lugar del encuentro. Cuidaron que nadie los viera aunque, Dagur no se encontraba en ese momento en el lugar así que la vigilancia era mínima. Se dedicaron una mirada dolida antes de montar a Chimuelo.

…

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Bueno lo acabé y no sé que opinar al respecto. Promete que trabajaré inmediatamente en el siguiente para resarcir la ausencia de la semana pasada. Espero que les guste. Agradeceré infinitamente su opinión. Gracias por los rewiews que han dejado me animan a seguir adelante con esto ¡Saludos!** **3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Prometí publicar rápido y ahí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _¿Prometida? De nuevo más cosas ocultas. No quiero estar cerca de Hiccup. Trato de mirar a otro lado pero la altura me está matando. Lo está haciendo apropósito. Sabe que odio las alturas. Chimuelo eres un traidor. Aunque no lo desee tengo que aferramer a él para no caer al vacío. Aprovecho el sonido del viento y que no puede verme para dejar escapar unas lágrimas de frustración. Si se da cuenta de eso culparé al viento de ellas y me sujeto a él con el pretexto de no caer. Cada vez esto se está haciendo más difícil para mí. Lo que siento por él me está entorpeciendo. Mi objetivo es Dagur. Es una cacería y ellos mis compañeros de equipo, nada más que eso. Todos nos necesitamos porque tenemos intereses propios para que esto se lleve a cabo. Después de que esto acabe volveré con mi padre y seré feliz._

…

Chimuelo se detuvo de repente en la punta de un árbol. Si Astrid no quería hablar la obligaría pensaba Hiccup. Cuando sintió que el dragón se detuvo, la rubia se separó un poco de Hiccup quien la miraba de manera seria y resentida. Observó que estaban lejos del suelo por lo que intentó aferrarse de nuevo pero éste se lo negó. "¿qué le pasa?" pensaba ella. Hiccup la observaba miraba los vestigios de lo que fueron los ríos de lágrimas que había derramado momentos atrás. Sentía el ligero temblor debido a su fobia.

—Tenemos tiempo antes de llegar con los chicos, bajaremos si accedes a hablar.

—No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, salvo lo que se tenga que decir con los demás.

—Entonces te dejaré aquí —amenazó.

— ¿Por qué eres tan necio? —se quejó— vamos— pero de igual manera accedió ya que sabía que podría cumplirlo— ¿qué quieres decirme?

— ¡Te amo! —Soltó Hiccup— Anoche te demostré lo que siento por ti entonces ¿Por qué te insinuaste de esa manera al estúpido de Dagur? ¿Atractivo? ¡Acariciaste sus músculos!

— ¿Insinuarme? ¿Eso es lo que crees que hice? ¡Estaba evitando que te moliera a golpes!

—Pero se veía tan real —comentó cabizbajo— no podré contener los celos…

—Hiccup me da asco tu padre pero él es sincero en algo, desde el principio supe que me quiere para concubina… ¡Tu sólo me usaste! ¿Quién es el que tiene prometida y se acostó con otra?

—Heather es sólo una amiga, nuestros padres decidieron la unión pero para nosotros no significa nada… créeme…

—Después de que nos deshagamos de tu padre, no quiero volver a verte. En este momento somos compañeros de negocios.

—Por favor Astrid…

—Si no nos vamos en este momento, me iré sola, no importa que me pierda.

—Pero yo necesito…

— ¡Déjalo estar! Hay cosas más importantes en este momento…

Hiccup desistió, indicó a Chimuelo que se dirigieran al lugar de la cita. No intentó decir más. Astrid sólo se dedicó a aferrarse lo necesario para no caer. En minutos llegaron a una isla, en ella parecía que habían hecho una gran casa del árbol, una guarida muy conveniente, en estos momentos. Cuando bajaron de chimuelo, se dirigieron a una de las tantas salas del lugar. Parecía un lugar de entrenamiento bastante completo. Astrid se quedó boquiabierta con lo que veía en realidad era una gran guarida infantil, esas que construía de niña y aunque sus amigos se negaran ella entraba por ser más fuerte que ellos.

—Bienvenida a la "Orilla del Dragón" Aquí entrenamos Brutilda, Brutacio, Patán y yo. Claro cuando tenemos tiempo.

—Es increíble —por un minuto su enojo se esfumó— ¿Ustedes... tú hiciste esto?

—Todos nosotros —sonrió al ver su reacción— Está será nuestra guarida, vamos ya es algo tarde los chicos deben de estar ansiosos y Patán muy seguramente querrá golpearme…

—¡Tortolitos! —Gritó alguien— ¡Será mejor que vengan ya! ¿ustedes creen que tenemos su tiempo?

—¡No somos tortolitos! — aclaró Astrid molesta y apenada.

—Brutacio, ya vamos diles a los demás que llegamos.

Se dirigieron a una sala que podría haber pasado por una versión en miniatura del gran salón de la capital. Vio a todos, de inmediato intercambió miradas con Patapez. Sin dudarlo se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Fue un impulso pero bastante reconfortante. Al fin una persona que conocía y en la que podía confiar. Patapez se sorprendió pero aceptó el gesto gustoso. Todos lo vieron y sonrieron, menos Hiccup, su rostro parecía molesto y fastidiado. Celos era lo sentía en ese momento.

—Dejemos las cursilerías —dijo molesto el ojiverde— Tenemos que decidir que haremos las próximas semanas… Dagur me dijo que su próximo objetivo es la isla de Astrid y Patapez.

—¿QUÉ? —Astrid y Patapez se sorprendieron— ¿por qué? Siempre le hemos servido como el lo ha querido… No puede ir ahí ¡mi padre…!

—Tranquila yo me haré cargo de todo… Patapez y yo nos unimos a sus fuerzas de planeación —intentó calmarla— Brutacio y Patán, tendrán que cuidar cada paso que dé él, son su guardia. Hofferson —dijo severo— tendrás que engatusar lo más que puedas al estúpido de Dagur. Si hay algo que puede distraerlo lo suficiente es cuando se encapricha con una mujer y Brutilda cuidarás de ella, no debes dejar que se queden ellos dos solos, por ninguna circunstancia. Por el momento procederemos de esta manera —aclaró— y por cierto no podemos arriesgarnos a venir todos juntos y que descubran nuestra ubicación, así que Patapez y Astrid tendrán que aprender a montar dragones.

—Hiccup, preferiría que… no... yo no ¿montar dragones? —Balbuceó el rubio gordinflón.

—No te preocupes, tenemos dragones domesticados y todos son muy buenos y leales.

Astrid no dijo nada. Los demás los guiaron hacia un galerón donde podían verse pequeñas camas que eran pequeñas versiones de nidos de dragones. Ahí se toparon con varias clases. "Terrores" que servían como mensajeros, un "Cremallerus", dragón de dos cabezas, cada una se llamaba Guácara y Eructo, que pertenecía a los gemelos, un "Pesadilla monstruosa" Diente Púa, quien lo montaba Patán. Encontraron un Gronckle, Albóndiga que de inmediato se aferró a Patapez. Astrid sólo miraba toda la escena confundida. Comenzaba a sentir culpa de su época de cazadora. Durante el alboroto los gemelos y Patán se llevaron a Patapez para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Astrid no sintió cuando el castaño ojiverde se acercó a ella. Con el fin de sacarla de su ensimismamiento la tomó de su mano.

—Lo siento… No vi la necesidad de hablarte de Heather ya que estamos por disolver ese compromiso absurdo —dijo sereno— te he ocultado cosas y es difícil que me creas pero yo te amo —apretó la mano de la chica— También discúlpame por dudar de ti, tú has sido siempre franca conmigo y yo sólo te he mentido y ocultado cosas pero, cuando fingiste que te sentías atraída por él, fue tan real que me asusté, la idea de perderte, de saber que te tocará así sea un cabello, me enferma de miedo y celos.

—No te perdonaré —dijo fría, soltando el agarre del chico— te burlaste, me mentiste cuando yo… yo… —se ruborizó.

No pudo seguir, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Primero fueron roces hasta que los golpes fueron tomando fuerza. Hiccup tuvo que esquivar varios golpes. Astrid estaba luchando en serio. Él sabía que no podría ganarle, así que se dedicó a recibir unos y esquivar otros hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha. No supo cuando Astrid volvió a llorar pero fue una escena desgarradora para él. Un último golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

— Esto es por todas las mentiras —se colocó sobre él y siguió golpeando— esto por arriesgar a tus amigos, esto por ser hijo de la persona que más odio, esto es por tu prometida y esto por hacer que me enamorara de ti —lloraba desconsolada cubriéndose el rostro.

—Prometo que todo acabará pronto y si aún no puedes perdonarme te dejaré en paz —La abrazó he hizo que se recostara en su pecho hasta que sintió que las lágrimas dejaran de caer— Astrid, si ya estás calmada tengo que mostrarte algo.

Ambos se levantaron. El chico llevó a la rubia hacia el fondo del galerón, ahí se encontraron un "Nadder mortífago" quien parecía desesperado por acercarse a la chica. Astrid de igual manera se acercó para acariciar al dragón que bien conocía.

—Tormenta, te extrañé —dijo al dragón acariciando su cabeza— Hiccup… muchas gracias —lo encaró y se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla— Esto es por todo lo demás.

Hiccup perdió la compostura en ese momento. Sujetó a Astrid de la cintura con una mano y la mejilla con la otra para poder besarla. Era un beso ansioso. Ella no hizo nada por separarse al contrario lo besó con la misma intensidad que él. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que el resto apareció. Las burlas de parte de Brutacio no se dejaron esperar pero, poco le importaron al ojiverde y a la rubia. Lo que restó de la noche pasaron enseñando a los recién llegados Cómo montar a un dragón. Patapez tuvo sus limitaciones, al contario de Astrid quien parecía haber nacido para ello. Cuando la noche estaba en su punto más oscuro decidieron regresar a la capital. No debían tentar a su suerte. Dagur no estaba pero sus oídos y ojos estaban por casi todos lados.

Escondieron a los dragones en otra pequeña guarida con acceso al lago. Cada uno se dirigió a su alcoba, todos estaban cansados y tenían que pensar en su plan.

—Astrid —la detuvo Hiccup para besarla— te amo. No dejaré que nada te haga ese loco.

—Está bien —dijo dudosa— gracias por la daga también.

Un último beso para cada quien tomar su camino. Astrid se dirigía de manera tranquila a su alcoba. Cuando entró a su recámara pudo ver a alguien sentada sobre la cama. Con forme se fue acercando y después de prender una vela. Vislumbró a una chica de tez morena y cabello negro azabache, de complexión delicada y bella de rostro. La pelinegra miraba con un deje de desprecio la rubia. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cama, se abalanzó sobre Astrid para estrellarla contra la pared.

—Te lo diré una vez nada más. Aléjate de Hiccup, él es mío.

— ¿y tú quien eres?

—Su prometida.

…

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Prometí publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo pero no pensé que lo terminaría el día de hoy. Siento que tengo demasiado llorona a mi Astrid ¿qué opinan ustedes? ¡Saludos!** **3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Esta vez sí me tomé un poco de tiempo. Ya apareció Heather en escena y admito que no me termina de agradar ese personaje, aún cuando sé que se siente atraída por los tipos como Patapez jajajá, simplemente hay algo que no me agrada en ella, sin más comienza el nuevo capítulo :D**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Demasiadas sorpresas para una noche. No entiendo qué errores estoy pagando ¿estaré destinada a tener problemas el resto de mi vida? Bastante tengo con Dagur y Hiccup para que ahora su prometida, con la que según él rompería el compromiso, me amenace. ¡Por Odín! Estos contratiempos comienzan a fastidiarme. ¿Es mucho pedir poder deshacerme de Dagur tranquilamente? Necesito irme lo más pronto de este lugar. Quiero alejarme de todos estos locos. Incluso de Hiccup. Tomaré su oferta si acabando la misión sigo sin poder perdonarlo me iré. Y debo decir que nada fluye a su favor en este momento._

…

La pelinegra veía a Astrid con rabia. La mantenía contra la pared. Astrid esperaba que Brutilda entrara en cualquier momento con su ropa de cama pero, no lo hizo. No tenía ganas de ser violenta, mucho menos con una prometida resentida. Sin embargo la paciencia de la rubia no estaba en su momento más apacible, de hecho desde hacía días que había rebasado el límite de su paciencia por mucho. En un movimiento rápido la tomó por los brazos y la pateó para hacerla resbalar para así posicionarse sobre ella, amenazándola con la daga que Hiccup le había dado.

—No tengo la menor idea de quién eres y no me interesa saberlo —dijo tranquila— mucho menos entiendo porqué me amenazas cuando yo no tengo nada que ver con tu prometido.

—¿En serio crees que me tragaré eso? Los vi en el lago la noche anterior. Si bien puede escapar de la guardia de Dagur no puede de la mía —sonrío— por eso te digo que te alejes de él.

—Estoy demasiado cansada para esto —renegó— está bien, si nos viste ¿por qué no le has dicho a Dagur? ¿No estarás confundida?

—¡Eras tú! Pero el estúpido de Dagur no creerá si no lo ve, ya que para él Hiccup no merece ni su tiempo. Pero el mío sí. Y te quiero lejos de él.

—Si crees que Hiccup te pertenece estás muy equivocada él es libre, no es una mercancía

—Oh, pero claro que no es una mercancía, esa serías tú vendiéndote al mejor postor ¿no?

Astrid no replicó nada, esa tal Heather tenía razón hasta cierto punto, incluso Hiccup lo había dicho ella tendría que seducir a Dagur para mantenerlo ocupado mientras se reunían los requisitos para derrocarlo. Se puso de pie y con el mismo impulso obligó a la intrusa a hacerlo mismo. Heather aún no recobraba el equilibrio cuando la rubia la empujó fuera de su habitación aunque la pelinegra se negara.

—No entiendo tu preocupación es como tú lo has dicho me vendí al mejor postor y ese pescado parlanchín que tienes por prometido no lo es —sonrió altiva.

Sin agregar más cerró la puerta de la habitación. Tenía que descansar un poco no sabía cuando Dagur precisaría de ella, así que por ese momento sólo quería dormir. Contrario a todas las expectativas Astrid tuvo un sueño agradable. De esos que tenía de niña cuando nada le preocupaba salvo que su papá no se le quemara el desayuno. Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Era Brutilda quien la ayudaría a vestirse para el desayuno. Por más que quiso evitarlo Dagur ordenó que se presentara ya que habría una reunión familiar. Cuando ella llegó, Hiccup y Heather estaba ya se encontraban a la mesa. En silencio tomó el lugar que le correspondía según Brutilda y esperaron a Dagur un poco.

—Vaya, Vaya ¡La familia está reunida! —Ironizó antes de acercarse a Astrid y besarla.

Todos vieron la escena, Dagur la besó de manera posesiva y burlona. El rostro de Hiccup se desfiguró por completo, deseaba saltarle encima y matarlo a golpes en ese preciso momento. Heather disfrutó de la cara de su prometido y la sorpresa de Astrid, se podía vislumbrar el asco que ella sentía en ese momento. Astrid en un momento pensó de alejarse de la "caricia" pero desistió por temor a lo que el desquiciado pudiera hacer como castigo.

— Amor, sé que es muy pronto para que seas madre y suegra pero era necesario presentarte a Heather, —señaló a la pelinegra— ella es la prometida del adefesio que tengo por hijo. No le deseo el mal a ella pero, creo que es la única que podría soportarlo.

—Un gusto —dijeron al unísono las chicas Astrid indiferente y Heather con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Padre, ya habíamos hablado al respecto sobre mi compromiso Heather y yo decidimos que…

—Nos queremos casar lo más pronto posible —interrumpió la chica aferrándose a Hiccup— llevamos comprometidos desde pequeños ya Hiccup tiene 20 y yo 19, estamos lo suficiente mayores para hacerlo y comenzar a darte nietos.

—¡Buena idea! ¿Deberíamos casarnos al mismo tiempo mi dulce valkiria?

—Con lo que tu decidas seré feliz —sonrió de mala gana— ¿qué tal si comenzamos a comer? Tú estás muy ocupado y no debes perder mucho tiempo en nimiedades y la futura pareja debe pensar en su boda —miró a Heather y luego a Hiccup.

No hubo objeción alguna, Dagur y Heather acapararon la plática y la comida que les fue servida Hablaban de los tratos comerciales que haría el pelirrojo con el padre de la chica, fechas para boda y los nuevos lugares a dominar. Por su parte Astrid y Hiccup apenas probaron bocado. Dagur se retiró inmediatamente luego de terminar. Le dijo a Astrid que la vería por la tarde que hiciera lo que quisiera hasta ese momento. La rubia salió poco después que el pelirrojo, pidió a Brutilda que la llevara al campo de entrenamiento. Hiccup y Heather quedaron solos en el comedor.

—¿por qué? Habíamos quedado que disolveríamos esta estupidez.

—Hiccup yo… yo realmente no quiero dejarlo —confesó— desde niños he estado ena…

—Sabes que yo no te amo, eres mi amiga más querida no puedo verte como algo más.

—Hay otra ¿verdad? —susurró con despecho.

—¿qué? No entendí lo que dijiste.

—¡Que si hay otra! ¿Es ella verdad? ¡Astrid!

—Estás loca cómo podría haber otra ¿Astrid? —mintió.

—¡No te burles de mí! ¡Los vi juntos en el lago la noche que ella llegó aquí! ¡Vi como la mirabas y abrazabas! —reclamaba— Hiccup, pensé que podrías enamorarte de mí, mientras estuviera cerca de ti. Incluso iba aceptar la anulación del compromiso para complacerte ya que pensaba que era la única apegada a ti. ¡Eres injusto! Ella no te ama, ni siquiera confía en ti. Sólo quiere aprovecharse de Dagur y de ti. Es una interesada.

Enojado llevó a Heather a un lugar menos concurrido, no podía arriesgarse a confesar sus sentimientos con tanto movimiento en su hogar. Heather intentaba escabullirse del agarre, ella quería propiciar que alguien en el lugar escuchara la confesión de Hiccup pero él no tenía una pizca de tonto. La llevó al claro donde se había encontrado con Astrid. Ella podía percibir el enojo del castaño. La fuerza que implementaba la lastimaba. Definitivamente la rubia era un intruso en la vida de Hiccup y en la suya.

—¡No hables así de ella! —Ordenó cuando estuvieron donde debían— ¡sí, hay otra y sí es ella!

—Lo sabía… ¿por qué?

—Eso no te incumbe —dijo tajante— Heather te aprecio pero entiende no me atraes como mujer, no quiero hacerte miserable toda la vida —cambió el tono de su voz por uno más cariñoso— te quiero como la hermana que siempre deseé tener.

—¿Hermana? Es lo peor que me has dicho, no quieres hacerme miserable pero lo estás haciendo en este mismo momento —gruñó.

—Lo siento —la miró preocupado— hablaré con Dagur más tarde y anularé el compromiso, entiéndelo, así Astrid no existiera en mi vida no me casaría contigo.

Heather no dijo nada más estaba furiosa. Golpeo al castaño sin reparo alguno atestándole un puñetazo directamente en el rostro. Él perdió el equilibrio y ella se fue dejándolo tirado. Desde el suelo la vio irse, sabía que lloraba pero no podía hacer nada. Cualquier cosa que él hiciera sólo la confundiría más. El chico se lamentaba el lastimar a su amiga pero su política siempre había sido ser franco. No podía ni quería mentirle a nadie, Dagur era su única excepción.

—Vaya, si hubiera sido yo te golpeo más —dijo una voz conocida.

—Brutilda ¿por qué espías las conversaciones ajenas? —comentó desganado aún en el piso.

— Porque es divertido además nosotras estábamos aquí primero ¿verdad Astrid?

—¡Odín! —Renegó— sólo falta que Brutacio y Patán…

—Golpea duro Heather ¿no? —se burló Patán.

—¿por qué los dioses me odian? —comentó burlón.

Patán y Brutacio se acercaron a auxiliar al castaño. El golpe en su cara comenzaba a hincharse y amoratarse. Brutacio hizo una broma al respecto y todos rieron, incluso Astrid y Patapez. Decidieron llevar a Hiccup con Gothi, la curandera del pueblo para que le colocara algún ungüento para la inflamación. Todos fueron, realmente no era que tenían nada más interesante que hacer en esos momentos. Al llegar, una pequeña anciana los recibió. Astrid notó que llevaba un báculo como bastón. También se percató que no hablaba, se comunicaba con dibujos que hacía en el suelo con su soporte. Era curioso tanto para ella como para Patapez.

—Gothi ¿podrías ayudarme con esto?

La anciana asintió y puso manos a la obra, busco entre una cantidad de frascos y hierbas, cuando seleccionaba una las colocaba en un mortero. Cuando hubo encontrado todas se dedicó a machacar los ingredientes hasta hacer una pasta de color extraño. Untó un poco sobre el golpe del chico y el resto lo guardó en un pequeño frasco y se lo dio a Hiccup. Terminada su labor reparó en los dos rubios nuevos.

—Ellos son Patapez y Astrid —presentó Hiccup— nuestros nuevos amigos —vio a la rubia la escrutó de pies a cabeza antes de volver garabatear— Astrid dice que debes cuidar más tu cuerpo.

—Está… ¿bien? Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Gothi.

Los chicos se retiraron. Dagur no tardaría en volver de sus asuntos y Heather no tardaría en decirle a Dagur que Hiccup y Astrid se entendían, o eso era lo que todos pensaban que ella haría. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Dagur, cada quien fue ha hacer sus labores. Patapez fue a su habitación a leer, Brutilda a ordenar todo para la cena, Patán y Brutacio se dedicaron a ir a sus puestos de guardia. Hiccup y Astrid quedaron solos, él parecía nervioso.

—Astrid…

—Está bien, te creo pero… olvídalo necesito tomar un baño —dijo omitiendo lo que iba a decir.

—Te amo…

—deja de decir esas cosas en cualquier lugar… Dagur llegará pronto no quiero que nos encuentre en una situación extraña, si Heather habla podría creerle y dudar de mí…

Hiccup se quedó solo en el vestíbulo de la casa. Se sentía cansado necesitaba dormir urgentemente y luego ir a volar con chimuelo. No sabía ya lo que estaba haciendo habían ideado un plan ¿para qué? Para matar a su padre, era verdad, y el planeaba poder estar con Astrid después de eso pero ahora dudaba que eso pudiera darse. Ella no quería estar cerca de él. Le había ocultado cosas que eran vitales ahora estaba pagando por ello. Ya había sido demasiado castigo de parte de ella ¿no era justo o sí? Sin querer le había demostrado que la amaba y ella seguía comportándose esquiva.

—Señor Hiccup —dijo un soldado— su padre salió de viaje ni volverá en tres días, pidió que para su regreso tuviera listo el plan de ataque para la nueva invasión.

Hiccup suspiró por el momento podría hablar con Heather para que no dijera nada, sabía que estaba dolida con él. La dejaría estar por un día ya que aclarara su mente. Por suerte no tardaba en oscurecer, casi todos se habían ido a sus casas. Cuando Dagur se iba todos en ese lugar podían relajarse ya que Hiccup podía valerse sin la necesidad de soldados o servidumbre. Heather debería haberse ido a su casa de igual manera, vivían cerca el uno del otro, aunque a ella ale gustaba quedarse con Hiccup pero, sabía que esa noche no sería el caso. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la habitación de Astrid. Entró sin hacer ruido, ella aún se encontraba bañándose así que aprovecharía la oportunidad. Se quitó la ropa superior y entró con cautela en el baño. Astrid estaba concentrada tallando sus labios con el jabón y un pequeño pedazo de tela, parecía desesperada por borrar algo: el beso de Dagur.

—My lady puedo ayudarte a desinfectar eso.

—¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué estás desnudo? Dagur no tarda en llegar…

—él no vendrá por lo menos hoy…

Hiccup sonrió entrando a la tina junto a la rubia. Sin pedir permiso la atajó y besó desesperadamente. Necesitaba ese contacto suave que sus labios y cuerpo le proporcionaban. La besó hasta que el oxígeno fue necesario. Se miraban desesperados por el otro. Volvieron a besarse esta vez con más calma. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Astrid. Se sentía aliviada, recibir las caricias de Hiccup la reconfortaba, sabía que él no la odiaba ni le causaba repulsión por dejarse tocar por Dagur. Cuando se separaron Hiccup limpió las lágrimas de ella, salió de la tina para llevar a la rubia directo a la cama. La depositó con cuidado para después terminar de desvestirse y después recostarse junto a ella y repartir caricias por su cuerpo hasta volverse uno como la vez anterior. Esa noche de nueva cuenta se entregaron el uno al otro hasta que estuvieron agotados, tanto que poco les importó despertar juntos en la mañana y que Brutilda los viera cuando entraba a despertar a la rubia.

…

 **Lo acabo de terminar, ni si quiera lo revisé, el punto es que ya necesitaba terminarlo de una u otra manera _ espero les guste este nuevo capítulo ¡Saludos!**

 **~Chise~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Finalmente capítulo nuevo ¡Yeii peace, peace!**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Los días sin Dagur en el lugar son gloria para todos. Hiccup y yo podemos estar tranquilos. Heather después de muchos intentos de Hiccup por hablar con ella, logró convencerla para que no dijera nada, entiendo, un poco, cómo debió sentirse en ese momento. El recuerdo, cuando supe que Hiccup tenía prometida aún me da escalofríos, fue como si mi mundo se derrumbara. No sé cómo ni cuándo ella decidió apoyarnos con el plan para acabar con Dagur y se lo agradezco, creo que Patapez logró hacer que nos ayudara. Me preocupa que se esté involucrando más gente la sola idea de que alguien salga herido por esto, me preocupa. Hiccup dice que podemos confiar en ella sin embargo tengo mis dudas._

…

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién diría que mi estúpido hijo y un cerebrito gordinflón harían mejores estrategias de ataque que 20 soldados veteranos? —se burlaba Dagur— aunque… les falta no sé, un poco más de drama y sangre…

—Eso es innecesario padre, mientras menos bajas haya más súbditos tendrás a tus pies —interrumpió Hiccup fastidiado—¿no es eso lo que quieres?

—¡Jajajá! Por primera vez en tu vida te doy la razón en algo —comentó sarcástico— bueno debo irme mi dulce valkiria debe estar esperándome.

Hiccup y Patapez se quedaron solos en el gran salón, que fungía como centro militar. El rubio gordinflón miraba preocupado a Hiccup quien apretaba sus puños mientras veía como su padre se dirigía a encontrarse con Astrid. El rubio sabía que Hiccup comenzaba a ser menos tolerante cuando de Astrid se trataba, por suerte el plan no tardaba mucho en llevarse acabo. Habían conseguidos más aliados que los que habían imaginado aunque los seguidores del padre del castaño aun eran más ellos contaban con los dragones como aliados con su ayuda podían vencer a todo el ejercito.

Astrid esperaba molesta en la habitación de Dagur, se estaba cansando de tener que ser la muñeca de ese tipo. Casi tres meses habían pasado luego de que llegara Astrid a la capital hasta ese momento ella había podido retrasar todos los planes de Dagur para con ella. Sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Lo que debió haber sido una misión de 1 semana se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario. Había intentado envenenarlo pero el muy loco se había obligado a hacerse inmune al veneno, sobre todo al que ella podía conseguir. Lo peor es que él propio Dagur se dio cuenta del intento de asesinato pero, fingió que había sido obra de un soldado y no de la rubia, por lo que un soldado desdichado terminó muerto esa noche y Astrid con una culpa tremenda. Pudo escuchar los pesados pasos y risas escandalosas del pelirrojo. Fastidiada se sentó en la cama y se concentró en un libro que tenía cerca para disimular su molestia.

—¡Amor! ¡Regresé! Espero no te hayas aburrido demasiado. —decía recostando su cuerpo sobre la cama y la cabeza en las piernas de ella.

—Sí, es un poco aburrido pero, puedo mantenerme ocupada cuando entreno con los soldados.

—¿cuándo comenzaremos entrenar para que me des un hijo? —soltó de repente— la idiota de mi nuera deshizo el compromiso así que no tendré nietos, en cierto modo me alegra ya que me asustaba la idea de que fueran como ese pescado parlanchín —renegó— pero ya estoy viejo y mucha gente está detrás de mi cabeza ¿verdad? —Sonrió malicioso viendo a Astrid— por eso quiero criar al nuevo sucesor…

—Aún no… no…. No lo creo conveniente —dudó en hablar— ¿Cómo sabes que hay gente que quiere tu cabeza? Eres Dagur el desquiciado, nadie se atrevería a…

—Alguien intentó envenenarme, en una excursión un dragón escapó casualmente de su jaula y me atacó, por error un soldado apuntó un cañonazo hacia a mí durante una de las batallas… Si no fuera porque conozco tu devoción diría que tú intentaste envenenarme y el estúpido de mi hijo y otros soldados han intentado lo demás pero ninguno es lo suficiente valiente y estúpido para hacer algo así —afirmó irónico.

—Deja de pensar en idioteces —Astrid lo supo él sabía más que ellos de su propio plan— nadie es tan idiota para oponerse a ti.

—Lo sé, sería una lástima tener que asesinar a mi propia tropa bajo sospecha de traición.

Astrid se quedó estática, la sola idea la aterró, tendrían que actuar ya, u olvidarse de su plan si querían vivir. Estaba asustada y preocupada ¿qué podría hacer? Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que Dagur aprovechó para recostarla y quedar sobre ella. Él tenía sus intenciones muy claras y ya estaba harto de esperar a que la rubia se dejara llevar por sus instintos más básicos pero parecía negarse a él. Astrid reaccionó cuando sintió ese peso sobre ella, intentó alejarlo pero esta vez sabía que Dagur no se detendría.

—Da… ¡Dagur espera! —rogó.

—Mi pequeña valkiria ¿me quieres volver loco? Sé que para la boda falta todavía un mes pero amor ya no puedo esperar —comentó molesto— Yo sé que tienes miedo y pena conmigo…

—No, es sólo que yo… yo…

—Ves no tienes ningún pretexto ya, hermosa… Al contrario no te puedes negar, mi paciencia tiene un límite, puedes acceder o tendré que hacerle una visita a mi lindo suegrito para que nos dé su bendición y te convenza de darle nietos ¿no crees?…

—¡qué! ¿cómo es que tú…? —Astrid de inmediato se incorporó sorprendida.

—¿en serio me crees tan estúpido? ¿Hofferson? Yo eliminé a todo el clan. Es imposible que alguien hubiera sobrevivido —Dagur volvió a recostar su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, como si hubiera dicho algo sin importancia— Claro, a menos que el bonachón de Estoico el vasto hubiera sobrevivido y salvado al bebé que dejé abandonado para que muriera en los brazos de su madre —Astrid lo observaba atónita— Lo sé, soy demasiado bondadoso ¿no? Admito que pensé que estaba muerto. Se escondieron bien pero, su error fue haber dejado tu nombre como estaba. Desde que llegaste mandé a investigar a ese pueblucho que llamas hogar. Todo sobre ti. Fue tan gracioso cuando supe que estaba vivo aunque enfermo. Pobre, pobre Estoico.

Luego de que Astrid llegara a la capital. Dagur no tardó en recordar el apellido de la chica. Mandó a sus mejores soldados para investigar. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. No era casualidad que una Hofferson volviera a pararse ante él mientras viviera. Al confirmarlo hizo un viaje exclusivo para visitar a un viejo colega de batallas. Debía admitir que nunca tuvo que acercarse a esa isla decrépita. Antes de que pudiera conquistarla ésta se había rendido a él, por ello nunca imaginó encontrarlo en ese lugar. Sin problemas fue recibido por los habitantes. Se dirigió hacia la vieja casa del antiguo mandatario, entró sin permiso y ahí desprevenido se encontró con un ya decrépito Estoico. Una risa estridente fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, la cual hizo voltear al hombre que se encontraba dormitando cerca de la chimenea. Dagur se deleitó con la expresión de sorpresa del hombre, mientras que el otro sentía una mezcla de odio y miedo a la vez.

—¿Quién diría que te vendría a encontrar aquí? Pero, esta vez no vengo a pelear sino a asuntos oficiales… —se burló.

—¡Lárgate! ¿qué haces aquí? —Estoico intentaba golpearlo— ¿no te basta con tener como rehén a mi hija?

—Oh, oh, oh… Estoico, tranquilo nadie tiene cautivo a nadie, sólo vine a presentarle mis respetos a mi futuro suegro. Tu pequeña Astrid Hofferson se casará conmigo dentro de unos meses…

—No lo creo ¡la habrás obligado! ¡Te voy a matar!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya si que estás oxidado —se burlaba Dagur mientras esquivaba los ataques— como veo que no aceptas nuestro amor, tendré que convencerte de otro modo —con un rápido movimiento derrumbó al hombre— No te mataré ya que mi dulce valkiria no podría soportar una boda sin su adorado padre… ¡soldados! Encárguense de él y cuando regresemos denle la habitación presidencial.

Contaba orgulloso el pelirrojo. Astrid no pudo escuchar más. Estaban atrapados en su propio juego. El cazador cazado, se repetía una y otra vez. Salió corriendo lejos de ese enfermo. Tenía que encontrar a su padre y escapar lo más pronto posible. Lo demás ya no importaba. Sabía donde estaban las celdas, ahí sin duda lo encontraría. A lo lejos escuchó un "Tienes una semana para decidir" Dagur todavía se burlaba de ella y la situación. Hiccup y Patapez vieron como Astrid corría desesperada. Se dividieron Patapez siguió a la chica y la llevaría a la "Orilla del Dragón" mientras que Hiccup avisaba a los demás, algo andaba mal y tendrían que hacer algún movimiento antes de que ese presentimiento se hiciera realidad. Por obra de Thor, Patapez pudo darle alcance a la chica antes de que hiciera la estupidez que pasaba por su mente. Arrastró a la rubia hacia el gran salón, sabía que estaba abandonado en esos momentos.

—¡Suéltame gordinflón! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo!

—¿a quién? ¿qué pasa? No te dejaré ir hasta que te tranquilices. No puedes hacer una estupidez, no en este momento.

—Poco me importa ya… ¡Dagur tiene preso a mi padre! Él lo sabe todo, está esperando nuestro movimiento para contra atacar. ¡Déjame ir! Mi padre… él… él está…

—A salvo —interrumpió Hiccup— vamos necesitamos hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. Astrid no te preocupes iremos a verlo —le sonrió— pero antes... Patapez, dile a Dagur que llevaré a Astrid con su padre, después los veré a todos en la "orilla del dragón"…

—Pero…

—Hablé con Dagur hace unos minutos, lo convencí prometiéndole que Astrid volvería con él después de ver a Estoico… Lo siento M'lady fue la única manera.

—No importa, llévame con él.

Hiccup se dirigió hacia el área de celdas. Ese lugar era el peor de todos, ahí torturaban a los pocos capturados, esos presuntos hombres que tenía alguna información importante sobre motines y grupos de traidores. Astrid veía el lugar buscando la jaula de su padre. Hiccup la miraba consternado. La desesperación de la rubia brillaba como una fogata en plena noche. La tomó de la mano para que no perderla de vista, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Faltaba poco para llegar a donde Estoico. Sin tener que indicar Astrid inmediatamente logró localizar a su padre. Olvidándose de su guía lo rebasó para acercarse al pequeño lugar donde su padre se encontraba recostado. Se veía demacrado y enfermo, por suerte parecía ser sólo el aspecto por el encierro al que fue condenado.

—Hiccup, te dije que no la trajeras para acá.

—Lo siento Estoico, el estúpido de Dagur fue quien le habló sobre esto.

—¿tú lo sabías? —encaró y golpeó a Hiccup haciéndolo caer al suelo— ¡eres un….!

—¿Mentiroso? ¡Lo sé! Dime algo que no me hayas dicho ya—reclamó, sobando la parte herida— él me pidió que no dijera nada. —señaló al hombre de la celda.

— Papá ¿por qué…?

—Ya haz hecho muchas tonterías por mi culpa —sonrió melancólico— debes irte de aquí lo antes posible, ya no tengo nada qué perder.

—No me iré ¡No sin ti!

—¡Cállate! Es una orden de Estoico el vasto…. Hiccup llévatela.

No dejó que Astrid reclamara algo. El castaño se despidió de Estoico, llevó a la chica al establo donde mantenían ocultos a sus dragones. Tormenta tuvo que sostener a la rubia con sus garras para que no escapara. Luego de mucho trabajo lograron reunirse en la orilla del dragón. Los gemelos, Patapez y Patán se encontraban en el pequeño gran salón. Hiccup indicó a Brutilda que le diera a Astrid un brebaje que traía consigo. Astrid se resistió mas, la gemela logró su cometido. Al cabo de unos minutos, la bélica rubia dormía plácidamente. El castaño la llevó a un lugar donde pudiera descansar la recostó y la observó un momento. Desde hacía días que no podía apreciarla de esa forma. Besó a la chica, un ligero y tierno rose antes de ir con los demás.

—Bien ¿por qué tan de repente la reunión familiar? —preguntó Patán.

—Dagur lo sabe… —Hiccup se veía molesto.

—¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué guardo una gallina en el fuerte? —Brutacio comentó asustado— No, no, no, la oculté muy bien… la va a querer hacer caldo —lloriqueaba.

—Brutilda podrías….

—Claro Hiccup —ésta golpeó sin compasión a su hermano, a veces sus chistes eran agradables pero no siempre— Dagur sabe de nuestro plan, bruto.

—Bien —comentó sobándose su cabeza— mientras mi gallina esté a salvo… Podemos seguir con el plan…. O adelantarlo… O dejarlo atrás ¿qué haremos?

—Propongo que tenemos que dejarlo —comentó Patapez— ya hay más rehenes de los que podemos llevar en nuestra cuenta. Astrid era viable pero ¿Estoico? Ya es una situación más arriesgada. Mientras él esté preso, dudo que Astrid quiera hacer algún movimiento para avanzar o en el peor de los escenarios sería que se deje llevar por la desesperación y busque actuar sola.

—Exacto por eso es que tenemos que liberarlo. Dagur sabe que alguien lo está traicionando, pero no nosotros. Lo ha pensado pero nos cree lo suficiente cobardes, sobre todo a mí por el simple hecho de ser su hijo, sabe que no me atrevería a hacerle daño —aclaró.

—Bien, bien… Pero, ¿cómo descubrió lo del plan? Ni los gemelos son tan idiotas para decírselo a alguien y quiero creer que ustedes dos no le dijeron nada ¿verdad? —intervino Patán— A menos que… ¡Heather!

—Ella no fue, yo lo hice —aclaró Hiccup— he ido dejando pistas para él, incluso la captura de Estoico fue mi idea. Necesitamos desatar la paranoia de Dagur, hacerlo creer que Drago Manodura, Viggo y Ryker Grimborn y Alvin el Traidor son sus verdaderos oponentes. Desde hace años sé que buscan matarlo pero todos le temen.

—Tenemos que traer con nosotros a nuestros jinetes de dragón.

—¿Pero somos sólo nosotros que no?

—He ido reclutando a otros tantos: Eret, Bocón, Gustav y obviamente Heather. Primero haremos que Drago y los demás ataquen a Dagur después nosotros nos encargaremos del resto con ayuda de los dragones.

—Está bien —interrumpió Patán— poco sofisticado pero atractivo, hubiera ideado un plan mejor yo sin embargo, te doy las de ganar esta vez.

—Sigo pensando que corremos mucho peligro, planeas desatar una guerra Hiccup ¿Morirá Dagur y después? ¿qué pasará con los otros jefes?

—No desataremos nada, simularemos que hay amenaza de guerra. Ya hablé con ellos, decidieron aceptar mi propuesta.

—Cuándo haz hecho todo esto pescado parlanchín —cuestionó Patán.

— Mientras ustedes se preocupaban por mantener a salvo a la gallina de Brutacio —respondió su primo.

—¿Y si deciden no cooperar al final? —preguntaba nervioso Patapez.

—Patapez… me encargaré de que todo se acabe pacíficamente, sólo tenemos que deshacernos de Dagur para lograrlo.

—Mientras mi padre no resulte herido poco me importa lo que suceda —interrumpió Astrid— yo sólo quería matar a Dagur y escapar antes de ser atrapada —hablaba para sí misma— Se ha complicado mucho mi idea original, así que por tu bien espero que resulte Hiccup _Deranged II_ —reclamó aún somnolienta.

—Veo que escuchaste todo M'Lady y que aún recuerdas mi nombre completo a pesar de que te dije que lo olvidaras —dijo condescendiente y apenado— pero será mejor que regreses a dormir un poco… Chicos esta noche no volveremos —advirtió a los presentes.

—Tengo que volver con Dagur para que no dañe a mi papá…

—No te preocupes, estará tan ocupado que no reparará en nosotros —afirmó— Mandaremos a los horrores con mensajes para ciertas personas. Patapez manda un comunicado a los demás jefes donde se avise que el plan dará inicio ya, que no deben preocuparse. Además manda una advertencia para Dagur debe de sonar urgente ya que Drago y los demás planean atacar en unos días Villa Deranged.

…

 **Lo acabo de terminar al fin, después de… no sé cuanto tiempo de trabajar en este capítulo. Espero y les guste ya entre en la parte climax de la historia a ver qué tal me va, le pediré al Pájaro uy uy uy que me ayude en esta última parte. Una pequeña aclaración sobre el apellido de Hiccup le puse el apodo de Dagur ya que en este mundo él es hijo del pelirrojo desquiciado, no es falta de conocimiento o algo así, no. Siento que en un momento me perdí de tantas situaciones que pasaron en este capítulo pero creo que pude encontrar y reconocer el camino ¡Yeii, peace, peace! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, me disculpo por la tardanza y un review es mi mejor apoyo para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien ¡Saludos!**

 **~Chise~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9.**

 **¡Yeii peace, peace!  
Capítulo nuevo**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _No recuerdo en qué momento volví a quedarme dormida. Cuando desperté sólo vi a Hiccup junto a mí. Vi su ceño fruncido, bese su frente pero el contacto no calmó su expresión como otras veces. Sé que está preocupado, tanto como los demás y yo, o incluso más. Con cuidado quise alejarme de él pero no pude, mi intento de no despertarlo resultó todo lo contario. Adormilado me sonrió y besó. Como un bebé se acurrucó en mi regazo, parece que necesita ese mimo. No se lo niego. Si con eso puedo ayudarlo un poco lo haré sin queja. Un ligero "te amo" susurra sobre mi pecho. Lo abrazo más a mí, siento que puedo perderlo en cualquier momento. Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos antes de reunirnos con los demás._

…

Dagur se encontraba dando vueltas por el gran salón. Trataba de pensar en las razones para que sus "aliados" comerciales decidieran declararle la guerra. Aunque sólo se trataba de los hermanos Grimborn. Ellos le habían jurado lealtad luego de haber casi destruido toda su comunidad y tierras. ¿cómo es que de repente habían tomado el valor para amenazarlo? Algo andaba mal, Dagur lo sabía. Recordaba como antes de que ese Terror llegara con ese maldito mensaje (por eso odiaba a los dragones, siempre traían malas noticias), él se encontraba tranquilo riéndose de su hijo. Hiccup se encargaría de convencer a Astrid para que se entregara a él. Disfrutaba de esa situación, sabía que Hiccup estaba enamorado de ella. El sólo hecho de saber que tendría que convencerla para que se acostara con él era ya una sabrosa victoria, eso sin contar el hecho de que tenía preso al padre de la chica y su ojiverde hijo haría todo lo posible por evitar que le hicieran daño, entre esas cosas persuadirla. Disfrutaba de la desdichada situación del chico. Sin embargo ahora se encontraba, pensando en cómo lidiar con esa supuesta amenaza.

—¡Bocón! —Gritaba histérico— ¡Será mejor que aparezcas maldito manco y cojo!

—No tienes que gritar —dijo tranquilo atrás de él un hombre bastante robusto y mayor, al que le faltaban la mano izquierda y el pie derecho— ¿qué necesitas?

—Busca al estúpido de mi hijo y al gordinflón de su amigo…

—¿Qué soy, su niñera? A estas horas tu hijo debe estar convenciendo a tu futura esposa como se lo pediste. Deben estar luchando o algo así, conociendo a Astrid, no será fácil —rio restándole importancia.

—Será mejor que los encuentres ya, Astrid puede esperar, necesitamos visitar a los Grimborn. Acaban de declararnos la guerra.

—¿ellos? Pero si son unos cobardes —dijo incrédulo— a menos que… los otros también….

—Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar o lo haremos a mi modo, atacaremos sin avisar y nos deshacemos de ellos como debí haberlo hecho hace mucho…

—No creo que sea para tanto, al final ellos de todos tus aliados son los que menos poder tienen, deberíamos esperar a que hagan su movimiento.

—Ya recordé porqué te perdoné la vida en ese entonces Bocón —comentó sarcástico, el otro lo miró con rabia— siempre fuiste un buen consejero para el idiota de Estoico —respiró profundo varias veces— Está bien, lo dejaré pasar pero estaremos en alerta hasta que se desmienta la amenaza. De igual manera, quiero ya tener en mi cama a esa linda chica así busca a ese pescado parlanchín que tengo por hijo…

—¿Tan en serio te tomaste el papel de padre? —Bocón habló molesto— Sigo sin entender porqué no lo mataste junto con sus padres…

—Pensaba en moldearlo a mi semejanza pero el muy idiota tenía que ser igual de noble que Estoico y Valka —bufó— Ah por cierto, como siempre te la pasas en la forja no te lo he dicho, su padre no está muerto pero, si te atreves a decírselo, mataré a tu gran amigo Estoico y esta vez no fallaré.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo? ¿dónde?

—En serio, lo juro por mi amado Hiccup… Él fue el quien salvó a la chica Hofferson ese día, no era casualidad su apellido. Lo encontramos en la isla donde ella vivía. Está en la suite presidencial por si quieres hacerle una visita.

Bocón no dijo nada, dejó al pelirrojo sólo de nueva cuenta en el gran salón para ir a las celdas. Tenía que comprobar que su viejo amigo en realidad estaba vivo. Si era así tenía muchas más fe en el plan del castaño. Ese que había cuidado desde que era un bebé huérfano. Por otro lado los jóvenes guerrilleros se encontraban ultimando detalles de cómo procederían ahora. El siguiente mensaje se mandaría días después del primero. Sabían que Dagur le restaría importancia enseguida pero ya a la segunda declaración de guerra, su neurosis terminaría de explotar. Decidieron regresar, no podían quedarse más tiempo. Montaron a sus dragones y regresaron a Villa Deranged. Astrid aunque tenía a Tormenta decidió montar junto con Hiccup. Ninguno tuvo objeción, ni los dragones ni el jinete.

Habían decidido cómo es que llegarían. Los últimos en aparecer en la casa de Dagur serían la rubia y el castaño. Brutilda y Patapez fingirían buscar a Astrid y Hiccup correspondientemente, mientras que Brutacio y Patán llegarían como era su costumbre a sus puestos. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde escondían a los dragones, los demás se fueron a sus posiciones como habían acordado dejando a los dos enamorados cerca del lago. Sus dragones se habían quedado resguardados. Ahora ellos vagaban por el bosque que rodeaba la villa.

—Hiccup…

—Astrid…

Ambos dijeron al unísono el nombre del otro. Una débil risa salió de sus labios, se miraron unos momentos y se dejaron llevar. Tenían mucho tiempo sin tocarse de esa manera. Sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar pero se necesitaban mutuamente. Un pequeño instante de intimidad para ellos dos, que ambos merecían. En algún momento cayeron al suelo, Hiccup tomó asiento para atraer a la rubia a sentarse sobre él. Eran caricias mezcladas con un toque de dulzura y pasión. Necesitaban más del otro pero les era imposible en ese momento, era necesario que volvieran. Bastante tiempo habían desaparecido ya. Se incorporaron a regañadientes y arreglaron las ropas rápidamente.

—Astrid —interrumpió el chico claramente nervioso y asustado— tengo algo que decirte…

—Dime… —respondió confundida Astrid, primero estaba apasionado y de repente parecía que buscaba ocultarse de ella— ¿sucede algo?

—Yo… Yo… —dudaba el chico— yo tengo que decirte… —aspiró profundo— yo la otra noche estuve con Heather —soltó Hiccup— me refiero a…

—¿qué? —Astrid se quedó pasmada— será mejor que dejes ese juego…

—no… no es un jue…

Hiccup no pudo terminar la frase. Astrid se abalanzó contra él. Un puño de ella fue directamente a dar a la cara del chico dejándolo casi inconsciente. Sin dudarlo de nueva cuenta se posicionó sobre el chico. Los golpes no dejaban de llegar por todos lados. En algún momento Hiccup pudo sentir cómo algo hacía "crack" dentro de él. Fue ahí el momento donde decidió que era suficiente. Como pudo contuvo a la chica. La abrazó para inmovilizarla un momento.

—¡Astrid! ¡perdóname! ¡perdóname! ¡perdóname! ¡Era una mala broma!

—¡Broma! ¿Ahora así le dicen a los deslices?

—¡es verdad! ¡perdóname! ¿crees que si fuera cierto te lo diría de esta manera? —sintió como Astrid se relajaba— necesitaba que me golpearas, no fue la mejor idea que he tenido hasta el momento, lo admito —dijo más para sí mismo— pero creo que funcionó, casi me has matado y creo que me has roto una costilla.

—¿por qué? —decía llorando molesta— ¡ahora quiero matarte! ¡Más te vale que te expliques!

—Debemos simular que pasé toda la noche convenciéndote de volver… Dagur no creerá que volviste sólo por mi lindo rostro… ¡auch! —se quejaba— si te lo pedía directamente te ibas a contener y decírselo a los chicos, ni pensarlo no sé que me hubieran hecho…aunque pensándolo bien hubiera sido más fácil y seguro — lloraba.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se alejó de Hiccup y tomó el camino de regreso— ni creas que te voy a ayudar, ¿quieres realismo? ¿te lo daré? ¡regresa solo!

—Espera por fa… ¡auch! Por favor llévame con Gothi —se quejaba.

Astrid no lo escuchó. Cómo pudo se incorporó y siguió lo más de cerca que pudo a la rubia. Se veía que estaba molesta pero, de igual manera parecía preocupada. Hiccup sonrió, esa parte impulsiva le gustaba mucho, aunque no tanto los golpes. En un momento ella se detuvo hasta que él pudo llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Después de eso, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa. Al llegar Dagur discutía con Patapez pero el estado de Hiccup los dejó mudos por un segundo. Miraban a Astrid enojada y al ojiverde apenas de pie.

—Será mejor que llevas a tu hijo a revisión —comentó molesta— estaré en mi habitación, pero antes —con un movimiento rápido logró derrumbar a Dagur y amenazarlo con una pequeña daga— si no sacas a mi padre de ese maldito lugar olvídate de poder tocarme incluso después de la boda… —Astrid se levantó y dejó a los tres hombres estupefactos— Brutilda ayúdame por favor, necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—No sabía que podía ser tan agresiva —comentó Patapez cuando estuvo lejos de ellos la rubia.

—Mejor mujer no pude haber escogido —se carcajeaba por la apariencia del chico— aunque, no entendí bien ¿no me dejará…?

—Hice lo mejor qué pude —se señaló dolorido— la convencí de volver, no de lo otro… ahora si me disculpan necesito ir con Gothi, creo que me rompió una costilla… Patapez ¿podrías…?

—Está bien, siempre hay otros métodos —sonrió malicioso— por el momento cumpliré su capricho. Díganle a Bocón que lleve a Estoico a vivir a su casa y que lo mantenga vigilado. Ya después vayan con la vieja Gothi.

Después de ese episodio tan extraño por un momento hubo paz en el lugar. Dagur seguía dándole vueltas a la amenaza de Grimborn, tendría que hablar con el gordinflón y el castaño, necesitaba un plan de contingencia, antes de que algo más grave pasara. Su instinto, como buen salvaje que era le decía que no podía bajar la guardia. Trataba de dejar de pensar en eso, nunca había sido su fuerte pensar. Se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Encontró a la gemela y su valkiria charlando cuando entró sin avisar. De inmediato le ordenó a Brutilda que los dejara solos. Pudo notar que Astrid se puso a la defensiva pero eso haría más divertida la cacería.

—Ahora mi linda rubia… tú y yo tenemos algo que discutir —comentó acercándose a ella— como lo pediste tu padre no está en las celdas, vivirá con Bocón ahora hace falta que cumplas tú con la parte del trato, esa que el estúpido de mi hijo no logró hacerte "firmar" te dije que no tengo más paciencia para ti ¿no? Así que te recomiendo que te relajes porque no escaparás esta vez…

—He dicho que no quiero hacerlo aún…

—Eso a mí no me importa, recuerda tu posición no tienes derecho a pedirme nada, sólo a obedecerme pequeña.

—¡No! —Astrid sacó la pequeña daga de nueva cuenta he intentó apuñalar a Dagur.  
—No caeré dos veces en el mismo juego —se mofó de la chica.

Dagur alcanzó del cabello a la chica y la tumbó sobre la cama. La daga terminó clavada en la pared luego de que el pelirrojo la arrojara lejos. Como un loco se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a arrancar las capas de ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Astrid forcejeó al principio, después de entender que su fuerza en ese momento no le serviría. Intentaba pensar cómo salir de esa situación. Recordaba las palabras de Hiccup "No dejaré que te toque", se arrepintió de golpearlo como lo había hecho, de no ser así no tendría que haber ido con Gohti y tal vez ya hubiera detenido esa situación. Sentía como Dagur pasaba su lengua por su cuerpo. Odio, asco y miedo sentía en ese momento. Acariciaba sus senos de manera brutal. En un momento quiso dejarse llevar no por gusto sino, por cansancio, sí, estaba cansada de todo y todos. Comenzó a llorar, sentía a Dagur sobre ella devorándola como un león devora a su presa. En un último intento desesperado por alejarlo, una loca idea apareció por su mente, aunque era arriesgado, no podía perder nada más….

—Da... Dagur por favor —rogaba— ¡no lo hagas! ¡puedes lastimar a mi bebé! —gritó la mentira desesperada. Dagur se detuvo en seco y miró a la chica— lo siento, me daba miedo decirte —comentaba llorosa— no lo lastimes.

—¿cómo? ¿de quién…?

—De alguien de mi pueblo —mintió— a los días que llegué aquí, me enteré, por eso es que me negaba a…

—Eres una maldita zorra… —colérico Dagur abofeteó a Astrid.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC! Se escuchó tras la puerta era Patapez. Gritaba algo sobre una nota que era urgente. Se alejó de la chica. La miraba molesto, le advirtió que eso no se quedaría así, tendría que decirle quién era el padre para así matarlo, luego esperaría a que tuviera al niño, la mataría y él se quedaría con el bebé. Los golpes en la puerta lo traían loco. Salió de la habitación, gritó a Brutilda quien rápido llegó.

—Lleva a esa zorra con Gothi, que la examine y que determine si está o no embarazada. —Brutilda y Patapez se quedaron boca abiertos— No pierdas el tiempo idiota, llévala, y tú gordinflón dame eso que es tan urgente —Lo leyó— ¡esto debe ser una broma!

—No lo es señor, lo acaban de traer…

—Alvin el Traidor ¿también nos declara la guerra? ¿dónde está el estúpido de mi hijo? Lo necesitamos en este momento. —contestó colérico.

—Él está con Gothi, tiene muchos golpes y creo que dos costillas rotas. No está en condiciones. Gothi lo tiene bajo anestesia.

—¡Sólo esto me faltaba!

Dagur parecía más desquiciado que de costumbre. Sin decir nada se alejó del lugar para ir directo al gran salón. Patapez lo siguió dejando a Brutilda sola en el pasillo. De inmediato ella entró a la habitación. Vio el intento de violación que acaba de suceder, Astrid se encontraba recostada hecha un ovillo en la cama. La ropa que acababa de ayudarla a vestir estaba rasgada, de su labio escurría un pequeño río de sangre y algunos moretones se comenzaban a formar en las partes de piel expuestas. Sin decir nada tomó un cambio de ropa y ayudó a la chica a vestirse. No entendía lo del embarazo pero, sabía que necesitaba un remedio para los nervios de Gothi. Ambas fueron a la cabaña de la anciana. Gothi parecía estarlas esperando. Relataron un poco de lo sucedido, la vieja parecía no muy sorprendida. Pidió a Astrid que se recostara en una cama. La rubia le decía que no era necesario ya que era una mentira que utilizó para escapar de Dagur. Gothi no prestó atención. Palpó el vientre de la chica por unos minutos, sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a garabatear.

—Brutilda no entiendo lo que dice…

—Dice que… —habló Brutilda.

—Muchas felicidades vas a ser mamá —dijo sorprendido Hiccup quien miraba la escena desde un lugar discreto. Gothi garabateó algo molesta— sí, sí, entiendo que no debo espiar en este tipo de examen…

—¿qué? Eso no puede ser, era una mentira que le dije a Dagur para que se detuviera —decía histérica— no, no puedo estar…

—Astrid… ¿te encuentras bien? —Brutilda intervino, tomó sus manos y la obligó a verla— serás mamá —sonrió— alégrate, al fin tenemos un poco de esperanza dentro de todo este caos.

—Necesito recostarme… Gothi ¿podría quedarme aquí? —la anciana asintió— gracias, Brutilda podrías ayudarme —Hiccup intentó acercarse pero Astrid lo detuvo— ¡No te acerques! Si lo haces te romperé otras dos costillas.

El castaño se hizo a un lado. Entendió que debía dejarla asimilar la situación. La rubia no entendía como ese juego de supervivencia se había vuelto realidad. Se recostó y Brutilda se quedó a su lado. Hiccup aprovechó para acomodarse en la camilla contigua. Miraba a Astrid hecha un ovillo. Sabía que estaba llorando aunque no pudiera ver su rostro. Él estaba alegre. Sabía que ese hijo era suyo. Como había dicho Brutilda. Una luz de esperanza se avecinaba junto con esa noticia.

…

 **Bueno, ya no sé que hacer jajajá… ¡Chaca chacan! Perdónenme la vida por el cliché del embarazo pero, moría por llegar a esta parte del fic mi corazón ya no podía con la espera (aunque es mi culpa por tardar en actualizar jejé) bueno está bastante largo, nótese que ya lo quiero acabar espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno por el momento no tengo nada más que decir. Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que un review me ayuda a saber que tan bien o mal lo estoy haciendo :D sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí.**

 **~Chise~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

 **No escusas para mi tardanza… los dejo con el capítulo nuevo**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Llegué a la conclusión que mi vida es demasiado absurda, desde que era una bebé hasta este preciso instante. Embarazada, eso dijo Gothi. No puede ser, no estoy en condiciones como para soportar este tipo de bromas del destino. Tengo un pie en la tumba y una vida que se está formando dentro de mí eso sí que es una muy mala broma de la vida. Brutilda ha intentado animarme sin mucho éxito, aunque por primera vez siento que habla con un poco de cordura en sus palabras de aliento. Estoy preocupada por Hiccup ¿qué pensará al respecto? No es el momento para esto ¿y si llegara a pensar que no es suyo? Estoy asustada._

…

Patán y Brutacio habían ido a buscar a Hiccup en la casa de Gothi. Dagur lo necesitaba en ese instante, no importaba que se estuviera muriendo. La amenaza de guerra por parte de los hermanos Grimborn y Alvin el Traidor ya era algo que merecía un poco de su valiosa atención. No entendía como es que de pronto esos habían sacado el valor para enfrentársele. Golpeaba todo lo que tenía cerca, parecía una broma todo en ese momento. Había gato encerrado. Lo sabía, no tardaría en averiguarlo pero por el momento tendría que seguir el juego en el que no conocía las reglas en absoluto. Cuando llegaron los soldados y amigos del castaño a la casa de Gothi, lo encontraron en la entrada de la pequeña cabaña de la anciana. Su amigo tenía una mueca extraña de… ¿dolor y felicidad?

—Pescado parlanchín —interrumpió sus pensamientos Patán— será mejor que comiences a caminar rumbo a casa que tu papi necesita verte de inmediato.

—su novia me dejó medio muerto y ¿quiere que vaya a verlo? —replicó irónico y molesto.

—Muy seguramente te merecías los golpes —dijo Patán— o tu plan de convencimiento resultó demasiado bien…

—¿O mal? Bueno… es convincente pero Astrid golpea duro tal vez era mejor dejar que nosotros hiciéramos el trabajo —interrumpió Brutacio— y luego dicen que uno es el idiota.

—sí, sí, lo que ustedes digan… Ayúdenme entonces, no puedo moverme.

No dijeron más. Hiccup sólo echó un último vistazo a Astrid que se mantenía acurrucada en la cama de la anciana curandera. Deseaba abrazarla y decirle lo feliz que estaba por esa noticia pero, ella parecía lejos de estar feliz. Por otro lado Estoico descansada en la armería, la casa de Bocón, los dos se sentían felices por verse. El manco rubio había sido su mano derecha cuando Estoico era el jefe de lo que fue Berk. Tenían muchas cosas que decirse pero había una más importante que cualquiera. Bocón dudaba si contarlo o no pero, lo que Dagur hiciese en ese momento poco importaba. Veía a su amigo viejo y demacrado por las angustias del pasado y las injusticias del presente. Estoico hablaba sobre como había sobrevivido y rescatado a la chica Hofferson que ahora era su preciada hija.

—Estoico… sé que debes estar agotado pero hay algo que debo decirte ¿recuerdas el día de la masacre y cómo perdiste a tu…? —comentó cabizbajo.

—por favor no hablemos de eso… todas las noches sueño con la escena, veo a Dagur asesinando a Valka mientras defendía a nuestro hijo para después asesinar a mi pequeño Hiccup —dijo lloroso— todavía se atrevió a usar su nombre para dárselo a su hijo.

—No, no, no… tu hijo no murió, Gothi pudo salvarlo, este Hiccup es el mismo bebé que creíste muerto. Como sobrevivió Dagur lo crió e intentó moldearlo a su manera pero sacó lo terco de su padre y lo inteligente de su madre, es un Haddock al fin de cuentas.

—Sigue vivo… —sonrió— ¿realmente sigue vivo? ¿La muerte de mi Valka no fue un vano…?

—Exactamente amigo y yo me he encargado de que Dagur no haga mella en él. Aunque ese pescado parlanchín no sabe que tú eres su padre pero, por su seguridad debemos guardarlo un poco más ¿está bien?

Estoico aceptó la propuesta de Bocón sin chistar. Los viejos amigos hablaron un poco más hasta que el pelirrojo quedó dormido. Durante su charla Bocón contaba historias sobre el castaño ojiverde mientras Estoico escuchaba las historias sobre su hijo muy atentamente, en ratos reía en otros lloraba por no poder haberlas presenciado. Por otro lado, en la casa del jefe, Hiccup y los demás llegaban encontrándose con todo desordenado en esa pequeña ala que hacía de despacho del jefe. Dagur terminaba de romper lo poco que queda de una de las sillas del lugar, como su apodo lo indicaba parecía un completo desquiciado en ese estado.

—¿Para eso me querías? ¿Piensas redecorar el lugar? —interrumpió Hiccup— déjame decirte que tengo muy malos gustos.

—¿eh? ¡Oh! ¿Dónde estabas maldito pescado?

—Con Gothi intentando sanar lo que tu bruta Valkiria me hizo… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—No menciones a esa zorra en este momento, por su bien será mejor que no esté…

—¿embarazada? Gothi lo acaba de confirmar felicidades tendré un hermanito —Se burló.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita zorra!—Dagur enojado respingó y lanzó un objeto directo a la pared— Luego arreglaré cuentas con ella y con ese bastardo que lleva dentro…

—Entonces no es mi hermano, qué lástima pero no creo que ni ella, sobretodo el bebé tengan la culpa —Hiccup sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago ante ese comentario— de igual manera, no me hiciste venir sólo a eso ¿qué sucede?

—Los Grimborn y Alvin, nos declararon la guerra, tenemos que atacar cuanto antes.

—Opino que debemos relajarnos padre —comentó dolorido Hiccup— Sí, debemos estar preparados para un ataque e incluso comenzar a sospechar de los soldados, puede existir algún espía entre ellos, pero no podemos hacer el primer movimiento…

—¿estás loco? ¿dejar que lleguen hasta aquí? Obviamente hay espías no por nada se atrevieron a retarme, por ello debemos atacar antes de que sigan filtrando información… Haces notar tu falta de experiencia, el que hace el primer movimiento es quien gana el juego.

—Está bien… haz lo que quieras ¿querías mi opinión? Ya la dije, te lo advierto no podré acompañarte ni ellos —dijo señalando a sus amigos— necesitamos gente de confianza aquí mientras vas a amedrentar de nueva cuenta a esos traidores….

—¿Crees que los llevaría? Morirían antes de si quiera llegar —sonrió malicioso— y tú pequeño renacuajo ni se diga… Gordinflón sabelotodo, envía un mensaje a Drago dile que partimos en dos días a deshacernos de ciertas alimañas…

—Dagur no creo que…

—Cállate, sé lo que hago y no te atrevas a cuestionarme —exclamó sin embargo, no pudo notar la fugaz sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del castaño— ahora, Patán lleva a este inútil a su habitación y Brutacio dile a tu hermana que traiga a esa maldita mujer, tengo que arreglar el asunto del bastardo…

—Padre creo que eso no….

—Guarda silencio o te quedarás sin la otra pierna…

Hiccup sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, no estaba bromeando, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para evitar otra confrontación entre Astrid y Dagur. Los soldados amigos del castaño asintieron a las órdenes del pelirrojo. Hiccup por más que pensó no pudo llegar a nada. Sólo le quedaba una opción causar un alboroto que fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo olvidar a su rubia por unos momentos.

—Patán es todo o nada, va a matar a Astrid lo sé… Libera a "Púa diente" y ordénale que destroce lo que quiera y después vaya a la orilla del dragón.

—¿Cómo crees qué me entenderá? Estás loco, lo cazarán antes de….

—Lo he entrenado desde hace 5 años, sé que podrá hacerlo y tú entorpece el trabajo de soldados para que no puedan cazarlo.

Patán a regañadientes aceptó la misión no tardó mucho en lograr su cometido. Con temor habló con "Púa Diente" quien al parecer entendió al pie de la letra su parte del plan. Molesto incendió su cuerpo y comenzó a quemar todo lo que tenía a su paso, por suerte los calabozos se encontraban lejos del pueblo así que pudo hacer lo que quiso el dragón. Dagur mientras esperaba pudo vislumbrar por la ventana el humo que comenzaba a hacerse notar desde el área de calabozos.

—No puede estar pasando esto… ¡Maldito Hiccup eres tú! —renegó paranoico, él único que podría atacar con un dragón era su hijo, lo sabía al ver que uno de esos monstruos parecía estar atacando. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo— ¡Eres tú quien…!

Se detuvo en un instante al ver a su hijo dormido ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho él? se cuestionaba. Vio como el chico se desperezaba gracias a las explosiones que se hacían llegar desde el lugar. Asustado miró hacia todos lados encontrándose con su padre mirándolo confundido. Dagur vio la cara de confusión de Hiccup también y sin decir nada, salió corriendo rumbo al lugar del alboroto. Sintiéndose seguro el castaño se atrevió a soltar una tremenda carcajada. Su plan estaba funcionando. Dagur estaba perdiendo el control, pronto se habría deshecho del él y su vida podría ser lo que siempre quiso que fuera. Sabía que se había complicado demasiado la vida pero para erradicar a Dagur tendría que erradicar a sus seguidores, esos que se llevaría a "combatir", se sentía un asesino al igual que Dagur pero era una medida necesaria ¿verdad?

—¡Vaya! Eso parece alguna de mis bromas —dijo Brutacio entrando en la habitación— Dime Hiccup, Brutilda y Astrid ya están aquí. Aunque tu novia está un poco…

—¿histérica?

—¡Loca! Amenazó con asar a mi gallina si no la soltaba…

—está nerviosa… tráela para acá por favor…

—No es necesario que me busques chico pollo –decía Astrid detrás del rubio— déjanos a solas un momento y avísanos cuando regrese Dagur —pidió antes de cerrar la puerta— tú… ¿planeaste eso? —dijo señalando en dirección al escándalo, el castaño sólo asintió divertido— Hiccup… yo… yo sólo lo dije para que ese idiota no me tocara pero, se hizo realidad, yo no sé qué…

—Ven M'lady… no les pasará nada en cuestión de días todo esto habrá acabado y nuestro hijo crecerá tranquilo… Estoico volverá a gobernar y regresará todo a como era antes.

—Discúlpame por los golpes —comentó acurrucada en los brazos de Hiccup.

—No te preocupes, me los merecía, no fue mi mejor idea jugar con tus sentimientos así, Brutacio y Patán pudieron haber sido más suaves los dos juntos… Astrid ¿por qué "inventaste" el embarazo?

—Quiso violarme —sintió como ella se tensaba— ya había usado todas las escusas y evasivas posibles supe que no iba a entender razones y eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente pero…

—Prometo que lo mataré… jamás debió atreverse a tocarte y yo permitirlo.

—No quiero que te llenes las manos con su sangre eres su hijo mas no un asesino como él.

—Gran parte de mi vida sólo he pensando en deshacerme de él, puede que muy en el fondo sea igual, un vil asesino que busca deshacerse de su padre y todos sus aliados. Después de todo lo llevo en la sangre.

Astrid no dijo nada más, vio la sonrisa lastimosa del ojiverde. Podía vislumbrar el dolor por saberse hijo de ese loco. Acarició su amoratado rostro y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, un ligero roce que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Abrazó más fuerte a la rubia mientras susurraba cuan feliz era por convertirse en papá y que haría todo para que ella y su hijo pudieran vivir tranquilos. Se quedaron así hasta que el aviso de Brutacio los alertó. Astrid se dirigió a su habitación acompañada de Brutilda. Dagur entró rabiando luego del incidente. Hiccup lo esperaba cerca de la entrada para hablar con él.

—¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el ojiverde.

—Ese maldito pesadilla monstruosa se escapó. Debí matarlo cuando pude, nunca pudiste entrenarlo maldito cabeza de lagartija.

—¿Escapó? Bueno lejos el problema no hay inconvenientes ¿no?

—Olvida eso… ¿ya llegó esa maldita arpía?

—Sí y te recomiendo que la dejes en paz… ¿la golpeaste verdad? Lleva una vida dentro de sí, podrías haber lastimado el producto.

—Eso no te incumbe a ti, haré lo que me plazca.

—¡Claro que me incumbe! No importa no dejaré que lastimes a una chica que secuestraste… Recuerda que ella tenía una vida antes de conocerte, no es que te haya sido infiel es que nunca ha sido tuya —se burló— si le pones un dedo encima te mato…

—¡Jajajajajajá! ¿tú ordenándome algo? ¿en serio? ¿por ella? ¿No me digas que estás enamorado? Es lo más gracioso que has podido decirme en años.

—Sí, estoy enamorado de ella aunque estoy consciente de la situación entre ustedes yo me enamoré y no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar. Te cortaré las dos piernas si lo haces y no es una broma —amenazó Hiccup.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Estoy sorprendido mi pescadito es la primera vez que veo esa mirada en ti, esa sed de sangre que es características de los Deranged —sonrió orgulloso— luego me explicarás que harás, seré misericordioso y le restaré importancia al asunto por el momento, será mejor que me encargue de este problema cuando regrese de mi viaje de negocios… si me necesitas estaré en el gran salón, valiente caballero.

El día de la partida llegó más rápido que lo que pensaron o eso les pareció. El ambiente estaba tenso. Las tropas de Dagur parecían perros rabiosos ansiosos por atacar al primero que se les pusiera frente a ellos. El plan de Hiccup entraría en su parte fina pronto y dentro de poco estaría completado. Hiccup haría un ataque sorpresa a mitad del mar, lejos de donde pudiera herir a las personas y ciudades. Ya había alertado a los hermanos Grimborn, Alvin y a Drago para que se mantuvieran alerta y no hicieran ningún movimiento, como les había prometido pronto se liberarían de su padre y podrían recuperar sus territorios. Los líderes no tendrían que luchar, de eso se encargarían los jinetes de Dragón quienes ya se encontraban en la "orilla" listos para salir al ataque en cuanto Hiccup y compañía llegaran. Para las versiones oficiales todo terminaría como un ataque del _Salvijibestia_ que rondaba por los mares y custodiaba el nido de dragón que Dagur nunca pudo destruir, ese donde el castaño había pasado parte de su infancia cuando recién conoció a su amado furia nocturna.

—Ten mucho cuidado padre —se despidió con fingida preocupación Hiccup.

—No, ten mucho cuidado tú mi pequeño pescado parlanchín.

Dagur sonrió para tomar camino rumbo al barco que lo llevaría a la guerra. Hiccup sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante esa última frase de su padre pero, era algo sin importancia pronto esos escalofríos que le causaba ese pelirrojo que se hacía llamar su padre quedarían en el olvido junto con toda la tropa fiel a él.

…

 **Tengo muchas escusas unas muy buenas, otras no tanto pero, admito que tardé una eternidad escribiéndolo debido a la desidia y porque tuve que escribirlo y reescribirlo infinidad de veces pido disculpas por las fallas de redacción que lleguen a encontrar. Como vengo diciendo desde ya hace un tiempo, ahora sí entramos en la etapa final si acaso dos capítulos más y bam, hasta luego. :D Agradecería infinitamente sus opiniones en un review ¿creen que cuando acabe este debería escribir otro? ¿le hice justicia a la historia? ¿les gusto? ¿no? (se vale decirlo n.n)**

 **~Chise~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Los dejo con el capítulo nuevo**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Todo va como lo había planeado, Dagur cayó en cada una de las trampas que le puse. La única cosa fuera de lugar es el embarazo de Astrid; eso definitivamente no estaba en plan, sin embargo este imprevisto me alegra. Aunque a ella no parece entusiasmarle la idea. Quiero estar a su lado sin embargo desde que le dije a Dagur que estaba enamorado de ella, él no deja que nadie más se acerque, salvo Brutilda, además Astrid no quiere tenerme cerca. Deseo gritar que ella me ama y que tendrá un hijo mío pero, eso sería firmar mi sentencia de muerte y la de Astrid. Estoy feliz por conocer a Astrid, si ella no hubiera llegado a mi vid, jamás habría encontrado el valor para desafiar a mi padre. Estoy feliz porque la amo y sé que ella me ama, estoy feliz por el hijo que espera y no puedo evitar sonreír al imaginarme criarlo junto a mi linda rubia._

…

Vieron como Dagur zarpó rumbo a los dominios de los Grimborn. Pocos fueron los soldados que quedaron en la isla. Sólo bastó una orden de Hiccup para que todos regresaran a sus deberes. De inmediato se dirigió al gran salón junto a Patán, Patapez, Brutacio, Astrid y Brutilda. Al llegar se encontraron con Bocón y Estoico quienes estaban charlando mientras esperaban que llegaran los demás. Todos tomaron asiento para discutir por última vez el plan de ataque a la flota de su padre.

—Eret, Gustav y Heather nos esperan en la "orilla del dragón" —comentó Hiccup— Tenemos que ir por el dragón de Bocón. Estoico, sé que esto es nuevo para usted pero confíe en estas criaturas.

—Te lo puedo asegurar papá, son nobles y confiables —aseguró Astrid.

—Además usted —retomó la palabra el castaño— usará el Nadder Mortífago de Astrid.

—¡Qué! ¿y yo? ¡Tormenta es mi dragón! Espero que no estés pensando…

—En efecto, TODOS pensamos que es lo mejor —comentó Bocón— por tu condición, es lo ideal.

—¡Me niego a aceptarlo! —golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la mesa— ¡Yo no estoy embarazada! ¡Participaré en la operación y es mi última palabra! —comentó molesta— y si se niegan a dejarme participar actuaré por mi cuenta…

—¡Astrid! ¿Estás loca hija? ¡Entiende que…!

—¿Entender qué? ¿loca yo? Tal vez, ya que locura fue salir del pueblo, locura fue enamorarme de este idiota —señaló a Hiccup molesta— locura es creer que estoy embarazada —tembló al mencionar esto último— locura fue dejar que Dagur me tocara y soportar todas sus insinuaciones, locura será no asegurarme que ese desquiciado no vea la luz del día de nuevo. Desde un principio fue una locura retar a Dagur, estoy segura que sospecha algo, me lo insinuó, si crees que Dagur cayó en todas tus trampas estás en un error… Si intentan detenerme nada de esto habrá servido ya que actuaré sola y volveré al punto de partida a mi misión suicida, que ese era mi plan original.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver a Astrid así de molesta. Vieron como se desvaneció frente a ellos, por suerte los gemelos lograron evitar su caída y hacerla tomar asiento. Respiraba de forma agitada, el enojo del momento la hizo perder control de su cuerpo por unos instantes. Brutilda tomó un poco de agua de una de las jarras del lugar para tendérsela a la rubia quien trataba de recobrar el aliento por la emoción y rabia que embargaba su sistema.

—Hiccup —retomó la rubia desde su asiento— será mejor que me permitas ir junto a ustedes.

—Está bien —miró a Estoico, esperando la mirada de reproche pero no hubo ninguna— pero a la primera señal de peligro abortaremos la misión si resulta ser algo infranqueable.

—Antes de terminar —interrumpió Patapez— les recuerdo que deben proteger a sus dragones más que a su vida, un dragón herido significaría la muerte instantánea, pero un jinete lastimado será protegido y resguardado por su dragón ¿quedó claro?

—¡ENTENDIDO! —gritaron al unísono los presentes.

—Entonces es hora de dirigirnos a la orilla del dragón, tenemos que evitar que pasen el nido del Salvajibestia, como último recurso él nos ayudará. Todos vayan a prepararse nos vamos en 10 minutos —ordenó Hiccup— Astrid, necesito hablar contigo.

—No hay tiempo Deranged –comentó alejándose junto a los demás.

—No es sugerencia mi pequeña valkiria —la asió del brazo— es una orden. Los alcanzamos en un momento.

Sin más llevó a Astrid hasta su habitación necesitaba un lugar donde ella no pudiera escapar de él y que estuvieran lejos de las miradas de los demás. Astrid no se resistió se dejó guiar hasta la alcoba de Hiccup. No cruzaron palabra hasta que ella estuvo sentada sobre la cama del ojiverde y éste se hincó frente a ella para encararla lo mejor posible. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento pero ella no pudo sostenerla.

—¿en serio me odias ahora? —dijo dolido— si es así, deja que yo me encargue de la misión suicida y ya cuando acabemos puedes irte lo más lejos que quieras —sus ojos comenzaban aguarse— pero por favor no expongas a nuestro bebé… —la abrazó desesperado— te lo ruego.

—Hiccup yo no…

—¡ACEPTALO YA! Astrid te amo demasiado como para que…

—voy a participar en la misión y punto, no aceptaré nada hasta que ese malnacido esté muerto —dijo severa sintiendo como Hiccup comenzaba a temblar— pescado parlanchín yo te amo y amaré todo lo que ese amor cree pero, antes de relajarme tenemos que acabar con esto —comentó cariñosa mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico— me cuidaré y Tormenta también lo hará, concéntrate en tu objetivo, recuerda que no solo mi vida está en riesgo, no puedes ser tan egoísta. Estás arriesgando a tu familia, a tus amigos, sólo para mantenerme a salvo, cuando todo esto es mi culpa. Si sobrevivimos a esto, prometo no irme —Hizo que Hiccup alzara la cabeza para poder darle un corto beso— admito que me asusta la idea de estar... ya sabes —se sonrojó— pero después de acabar con todo, admitiré mi estado. No puedo darme ese lujo en este momento.

Astrid ni Hiccup dijeron más. Sólo se abrazaron un momento, como si ambos se dieran valor mutuamente. Salieron de la casa de Dagur para dirigirse hacia al escondite de los dragones. Sin decir mucho cada uno montó a su respectivo dragón excepto Astrid que le cedió a Tormenta a su padre para poder llegar, ella montó junto a Hiccup. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se reunieran con el equipo restante. Eran 11 jinetes junto a sus dragones para derrotar a la flota de Dagur. Aún había tiempo para repasar las estrategias de ataque. Lo más importante de la misión era que ni ellos ni los dragones murieran. Dagur había salido a la mar con una flota de 6 barcos repletos de soldados y equipados contra dragones. Debían actuar con cautela.

—Ya es hora de hacer lo necesario… —comentó Hiccup— Al fin podré detener a mi padre, jamás pensé que tendría que hacerlo, ni cuando perdí mi pierna… Ya basta del miedo —dijo firme— es hoy o nunca. ¡Todos en posiciones!

Los 11 jinetes se fueron en busca de su enemigo. En el aire todos se miraban de reojo. Buscaban alguna pista miedo y deserción en el rostro de los demás, sin embargo ni Patán quien podría decirse que era el más cobarde parecía dudar. Estaban decididos. Todos habían perdido algo o alguien por culpa de Dagur, cada uno tenía un especial motivo para deshacerse de él. No pasó mucho tiempo para toparse con la flota de Dagur. Al divisarla se detuvieron en seco. La flotilla de 6 navíos se había convertido en casi 20 naves de guerra. En primera instancia no pudieron reaccionar con claridad.

—¡Hiccup! —Gritó Astrid— Somos 11 tenemos que deshacernos de 2 cada uno…

—Alvin y los Grimborn nos….

—¡Era obvio que llegados a este punto ellos se acobardarían! —dijo Astrid— Tenemos que hacerlo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar, estamos juntos, todo estará bien.

—Astrid y yo nos encargaremos de los barcos de los líderes, los demás encárguense de los demás, tienen trampas evítenlas ¡Gemelos, Patán! ¡Es hora de hacer arder todo!

—¡Con mucho gusto Hiccup! —Gritaron los gemelos.

Los mencionados encabezaron la caravana, Guácara y Eructo dejaron una estela de su gas explosivo por todo el perímetro de los barcos que dejó a sus contrincantes sin visibilidad por unos momentos. Sólo hizo falta una chispa de Diente púa para desatar la primera llamarada del día. Sin decir más, se avocaron a deshacerse de cada uno de los navíos. Por otro lado Alvin y los hermanos Grimborn parecían apunto del colapso observaban desde una pequeña isla, como sus tropas estaban siendo masacradas.

—¡Dagur haz algo! Nuestros soldados….

—Eso —los miró— es un castigo por atreverse a seguir el juego del inútil de Hiccup, al final resultó ser igual de idiota que el estúpido de Estoico —sonrió deleitado con todo el revuelo— El dulce aroma de la guerra y la venganza. Traigan a mi Skrill, si piensa mi pequeño pescado parlanchín que es el único que juega con las lagartijas tendrá que pensarlo otra vez.

Los subordinados de Dagur lo miraban asustados. Sabían que el dragón que Dagur exigía era casi tan peligroso como el Furia nocturna de Hiccup. Sin embargo sólo asintieron y se dedicaron a cumplir con la exigencia de su jefe. Mientras Dagur observaba los fuegos artificiales que su hijo le regalaba. La mitad de los barcos habían sido destruidos. Astrid y Hiccup trabajaban en conjunto. En ningún barco se encontraba Dagur y sus secuaces. Esa fue la primera señal de alarma para la chica. La segunda era que estaba resultando demasiado fácil destruir a la flota, aunque estaban dando batalla seguía siendo demasiado fácil.

—¡Hiccup! ¡Algo no está bien! —comentó Astrid acercándose más al furia nocturna— Dagur ni los demás aparecen, deben estar escondidos en alguna de las islas.

—Lo sé, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga algún movimiento.

Separaron en un momento para abarcar más terreno. Observaban a sus compañeros hasta el momento ninguno parecía tener problemas. Ya sólo quedaban 3 navíos que hundir, no habría mucho problema. Hiccup buscaba junto a chimuelo pero no podían dar con Dagur. Comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que un rayo iluminó todo el lugar, después un grito bastante conocido para él lo hizo voltear hacia atrás. Vio como Astrid y tormenta caían en picada hacia el mar, de inmediato volaron para rescatarlas pero, alguien fue más rápido que ellos, vio como tormenta cayó al mar mientras que Astrid había sido rescatada. Cuando se percató del salvador de la ojiazul, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era Dagur montado sobre un Skirll. Su padre era quien sostenía en brazos a una inconsciente Astrid.

—Hijo creo que es hora que nos dejemos de idioteces ¿no crees?

—¡Detengas todos! ¡Chimuelo manda la señal de alerta!

El dragón obedeció la orden, al verla todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para dirigirse hacia el lugar de la señal. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la escena. Dagur sobre el Skrill con Astrid como rehén mientras Hiccup sólo podía observar y esperar las demandas de su padre. El desquiciado se dirigió hacia una isla que se encontraba escondida entre todas. Con cautela desmontaron a sus dragones. Dagur entregó a Astrid a sus cómplices.

—¡Suéltenla!

—Será mejor que te calles mi pequeño, no estás en posición de decir nada. ¡Alvin encadénalos!

—Dagur será mejor qué…

—Estoico será mejor que cierres la boca, no me importaría tomar a la rubia frente a todos antes de matarla —sonrió cínico— no se irá sin darme el placer que me negó.

—Está bien, tu ganas padre —dijo Hiccup— no le hagas daño.

—Así me gusta. Viggo encierra a los dragones en las jaulas. Ryker lleva a Astrid a mis aposentos. Alvin termina de encadenarlos y ayuda a Viggo con mi Skrill. Yo me ocuparé de Hiccup y Estoico personalmente.

Sin aviso Dagur le atestó un golpe directo en el rostro al más joven, mientras que a Estoico le propinaba una patada en las piernas para hacerlo caer. Todos intentaban hacer algo para detenerlo pero las cadenas se los impedían. Hiccup sangraba por la comisura del labio. Miraba como Dagur disfrutaba la tortura que les estaba dando. Un golpe para él, otro para Estoico. Dagur los golpeó hasta que se cansó y la sangre brotara de su boca con tan sólo un ligero roce de sus puños. Los dos atacados apenas podían respirar. Hiccup se doblaba de dolor, aún sus costillas no estaban sanadas y ya se las habían vuelto a romper.

—Qué hermosa escena ¿no? Igual que hace casi 19 años… Padre he hijo apunto de morir por mi propia mano… pero esta vez no fallaré, los mataré a los dos.

—¿q..qué? —logró articular Hiccup— ¿qué… di..dijiste?

—¿En serio creíste alguna vez que yo era tu padre? Yo te recogí en un acto de buena voluntad, creí que me había desecho de tu padre cuando maté a tu madre. Para ser sinceros no pensaba deshacerme de ella, hubiera sido un manjar delicioso luego de mi victoria pero, tenía que salvarte. Ese maldito amor maternal, nunca lo he entendido.

—Eres un… maldito ¡juro que te voy a matar! —renegó estoico poniéndose de pie— Hiccup, sólo te diré que me alegro de que sigas con vida —habló para su hijo— sobre todo que no te hayas convertido en lo que él quería, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lamento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo… —se disculpó.

—¿Ya empezó el discurso del moribundo? — se burló Dagur.

—Cuida de mi linda Astrid.

Estoico se abalanzó contra Dagur. El castaño sólo miró la escena petrificado intentando digerir lo que acababan de contarle. El pelirrojo dejó que el mayor estuviera lo más cerca que pudo para rematarlo con una daga que sacó de sus ropas. Sin problemas logró enterrar el arma en el pecho de Estoico quien de inmediato se quedó estático viendo la sonrisa ganadora del pelirrojo. Sacó el arma del pecho de su contrincante y volvió a arremeter contra él. Dagur reía con cada estocada que daba. Estoico cayó de rodillas en un instante. Dagur lo imitó para así poder disfrutar del rostro dolorido del antiguo regente.

—Estás demasiado viejo para hacerme frente…

—¡Je! —sonrió de medio lado— Claro que lo estoy pero… yo jamás bajaría la guardia por más débil que sea mi contrincante…

—¿qué?

Todos vieron la escena que pareció pasar frente a sus ojos. Estoico en un último intento sacó un pequeño cuchillo que lo dirigió al estómago de Dagur. Mientras a su espalda Astrid con una espada atravesaba a los dos hombres. Dagur apenas sintió el ataque. Cuando un borbotón de sangre salió de su boca, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal al ver sus manos manchadas de rojo. Miraba la sonrisa de un Estoico quien acaba de morir. Escuchaba un grito desgarrador que provenía de algún lado. No sabía si era el suyo propio provocado por el dolor o el de alguien más.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gimió Dagur.

—Dije que te mataría con mis propias manos… —lloraba desconsolada— esto no tenía que pasar, si lo hubiera hecho sola, mi padre seguiría vivo —hablaba desconsolada— ¡Muérete!

Dagur sentía la presión que la rubia ejercía sobre el arma que atravesaba su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera darle el golpe final, alejó el cuerpo de Estoico y se sacó la espada de sí mismo. Otro grito más salió de su boca. Tenía que escapar. Su salvación era el Skrill que había ordenado a Viggo y Alvin que encerrarán. Mientras corría buscaba a sus secuaces pero no parecía haber rastro de ellos por ningún lado. Astrid dejó que Dagur escapara, su vista estaba enfocada en el cuerpo de su padre. Los chicos encadenados trataban de regresarla a la realidad. Pero no funcionaba. Hiccup intentaba ponerse en pie pero sus heridas se lo impedían. Su impotencia se convirtió en histeria cuando vio como un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a formarse a sus pies.

—¡Astrid reacciona! ¡Por favor, vuelve en sí! —rogaba asustado.

—¡Tormenta! Vamos por Dagur, tenemos que terminar esto.

La dragona salió de su escondite, de inmediato se negó a dejar que Astrid la montara sin embargo a la rubia pareció importarle poco su estado, subió al lomo de Tormenta quien a regañadientes alzó vuelo para dirigirse al único lugar donde podría estar Dagur. Éste por su parte buscaba al Skril desesperado, no podía verlo por ningún lado. Comenzaba a marearse, entre la falta de sangre y oxígeno, su cuerpo comenzaba a fallar. Maldecía internamente haber olvidado a la rubia, era imposible que estuviera consciente luego del rayo de su dragón, definitivamente era la mujer ideal para él, pensaba irónico, ante la situación.

—¿Dónde está ese maldito Skrill?

—Lo dejé escapar… en cabio tus subordinados son los que están dentro de esa jaula que tanto buscas —sonrió burlesca— Tormenta hay que terminar esto, regálame una púa. —la dragona se la ofreció— gracias Tormenta, después de esto libera los demás y podrás ser libre amiga.

Astrid apuntó la púa de Tormenta directo a la cabeza de Dagur quien no hizo el intento de escapar. Sabía que la rubia estaba siendo piadosa al matarlo en ese instante en vez de dejarlo morir por su cuenta. Sin problema el arma dio en el blanco. Dagur murió con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Cuando corroboró que al fin Dagur había dejado de respirar se dejó caer en el suelo. Quería llorar y gritar pero estaba tan débil que era imposible hacerlo.

—Papá… lo siento… no pude salvarte… Bebé… —comentó acariciando su vientre— perdón por no cuidarte como debía…

Fueron sus últimas palabras acompañadas de unas escasas lágrimas que cayeron por su mejilla antes de caer inconsciente. Tormenta siguió las órdenes de Astrid liberó a sus compañero para llevarlos a donde se encontraba Astrid. Eret fue el primero en ver el cuerpo inerte de Dagur para después poder divisar el dela chica que se encontraba bajo un charco de sangre. Sin dudarlo ordenó a los demás que rescataran a los dragones, tomaran el cuerpo de Estoico y ayudaran a Hiccup. Era urgente regresar, ya no sólo era el bebé de Astrid quien estaba en peligro, sino también ella.

…

 **Me dio mucho dolor de cabeza este capítulo, literal. No sabía si partirlo o no pero, opté por no hacer eso. Espero que les guste. Agradecería infinitamente sus comentarios y críticas, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios sobre este fic que a pesar de es el primero y lo padecí un poco, realmente disfruté hacerlo. Gracias a los que lo han seguido hasta aquí. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **~Chise~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Sólo diré: Capítulo final…**

 **~Chise~**

…

 _Mi cuerpo duele, se siente pesado y torpe. No sé dónde estoy, a mi alrededor sólo veo oscuridad. Vaya ni siquiera sé si estoy viva o muerta. Recuerdo algunos momentos antes de caer inconsciente. Mi padre murió frente a mis ojos, de hecho, yo terminé de matarlo. Si tan sólo yo hubiera despertado unos minutos antes, si hubiera sido más rápida para deshacerme de los hermanos Grimborn y Alvin, tal vez mi padre seguiría vivo en este momento. También sé que mi bebé habría sobrevivido si yo no hubiera insistido en ir contra Dagur. Recuerdo la calidez de un líquido entre mis piernas, cuando me percaté de él, supe que algo andaba mal con mi hijo. Aún así, poco me importó, sólo pensaba en deshacerme de Dagur y nada más. En esta nada he podido pensar con claridad. Realmente no sé que es lo que gané con todo esto, me da miedo despertar y encontrarme a Dagur vivo, vengándose de todos los que le retaron, me aterra la idea de saber que realmente esto no sirvió para nada._

…

Pasaron casi dos semanas de la muerte de Dagur. Todo parecía comenzar a mejorar poco a poco. Todos los que se opusieron al cambio fueron juzgados por crímenes de guerra y desterrados al territorio Berserker, donde Dagur había nacido. Bocón con ayudar de los chicos le ofrecieron los funerales merecidos al antiguo mandatario. Hiccup era quien más heridas había recibido junto con Astrid. Después de 4 días el castaño pudo volver en sí pero, Gothi le ordenó que guardara reposo por al menos un mes. De inmediato fue informado de la situación de Astrid, Estoico y del pueblo. Por decisión unánime fue nombrado el nuevo jefe de villa Deranged. Su primer mandato fue borrar todo lo que tuviera que ver con Dagur, regresándole al lugar su nombre original "Berk". Con ayuda de sus amigos comenzaron las labores de restauración y restablecimiento de tierras. De igual manera mandó construir una estatua en honor a Estoico, su padre, y a su hijo.

Astrid, Por otro lado, seguía inconsciente luego de des semanas. Gothi comenzaba a perder las esperanzas en su recuperación. Como era de esperarse y para pesar del castaño, su hijo no pudo salvarse. Para cuando llegaron a la isla Astrid prácticamente ya había terminado de abortar. Hiccup al enterarse lloró desconsolado por varios días. El ojiverde supo que ese era él precio que tendrían que pagar por arrebatarle la vida a Dagur. Comenzaba a perder la esperanza, le preocupaba que su rubia no despertara. Había momentos en los que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las palabras del ojiverde pero, no abría los ojos.

—Astrid… ya es hora de qué despiertes, por favor, no puedes evadir la realidad para siempre. Te necesito, sin ti no puedo mantenerme firme, sin ti no puedo decir que valió la pena el sacrificio de Estoico. ¡Astrid Hofferson despierta! —exigió con pesar.

—Hiccup… es mejor que vayas de descansar —interrumpió Bocón— Astrid sólo duerme, despertará cuando su cuerpo esté recuperado por completo.

—Pero… quiero estar con ella cuando suceda.

—Lo entiendo pero no seas infantil —regañó— tú no deberías estar fuera de tu cama, si no quieres otro remedio de Gothi será mejor que…

—Entendí, entendí… —se estremeció al recordar el sabor del último remedio que había tenido que tomar— iré a descansar —resolvió de mala gana.

—Me quedaré un rato vigilándola —Hiccup agradeció y salió del lugar— Pobre de mi pescado parlanchín… dime niña ¿hasta cuando piensas fingir que duermes? Y no intentes engañarme.

Bocón vio como Astrid poco a poco abrió los ojos y se incorporó con dificultad. La chica no se atrevía a encarar al hombre apenada por haberla había descubierto. De hecho ella ya llevaba 2 días fingiendo su estado. Miraba sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Astrid sentía la mirada inquisidora de Bocón, sabía que esperaba a que hablara para comenzar a cuestionar su comportamiento. No quería más reproches de los que ella ya se estaba haciendo. No quería encarar a Hiccup y escuchar sus reproches por no aceptar quedarse en un lugar seguro. Sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no podía hablar.

—vaya niña, no te presionaré pero, te recomendaría que al menos notificaras a tus amigos. No seas injusta con ellos, se preocupan por ti. Sobre todo Hiccup. Hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar que te mancharas las manos de sangre y terminaste con la sangre de Estoico en tu cuerpo, se siente culpable y miserable —dio un gran bostezo— como veo que estás bien me iré a dormir.

—¿Po… podrías ayudarme… a llegar con Hiccup?

Bocón asistió. Le pareció tierna la petición departe de la chica. Aún se podía apreciar la fragilidad de su condición física. Con cuidado la ayudó a ponerse de pie, después tomar el papel de soporte para la chica. Por suerte la habitación de Hiccup estaba cerca de la de Astrid. Cada paso que daba era una pequeña punzada de dolor en el cuerpo entumecido de la chica. Cuando se detuvieron frente la habitación del chico Astrid se soltó del apoyo de Bocón. Agradeció al hombre y con cuidado abrió la puerta para entrar a la alcoba. Dentro de ésta, la oscuridad cubría gran parte del lugar, de no ser por la escasa luz de una vela que se encontraba cerca de la cama del joven. Hiccup yacía en su cama profundamente dormido. Lentamente Astrid se fue acercando al chico hasta quedar frente a él. Veía en su ceño, preocupación, enojo y muchas otras cosas más. De forma sigilosa se abrió paso dentro de la cama y las sábanas del chico. Hiccup al sentir la intromisión despertó casi al instante. Asustado sacó un cuchillo que guardaba debajo de la almohada con el que apuntó al cuerpo del intruso. Tardó un poco en enfocar la vista en la chica que a pesar de la amenaza que representaba el arma, parecía aferrarse a él.

—¿A… As… trid? ¿Eres tú? —comentó alarmado, ya en sus cabales arrojando lejos el cuchillo— Lo.. lo siento no sé que….

—¿A quien esperabas? —murmuró ligeramente— ¿a Dagur?

—No… no sé a quién esperaba… —murmuró— Astrid dime ¿cómo es que….?

—En este momento, sólo déjame dormir aquí, mañana podrás reclamarme cualquier cosa…

—No tengo nada qué reclamarte—comenzó a llorar de felicidad el chico— tú fuiste quien nos salvó, lograste tu cometido, acabaste con Dagur, a pesar de mis intentos por evitar que te mancharas las manos de sangre —guardó silencio para poder pensar en lo que diría después— Astrid… en la guerra siempre hay sacrificios —acarició el vientre de la chica— eso es algo que todos sabíamos. Perdimos a nuestros padres Estoico, Dagur aunque quisiera borrarlo fue mi padre toda la vida —aclaró— también a nuestro hijo pero, sin eso jamás nos hubiéramos liberado.

—Hiccup… ¡Lo siento! —dejó salir la chica desesperada— yo jamás quise que todo esto pasara, Estoico y el bebé, los maté, yo los maté… Asesiné a mi padre, tu padre, no te permití disfrutar del papá que siempre mereciste y por si fuera poco también a nuestro hijo…

—No te atormentes más, en este momento lo importante es que te tengo aquí junto a mí. Esas pérdidas jamás dejarán de doler —dijo lloroso— pero ahora estás conmigo por eso podré mantenerme cuerdo y tranquilo.

Ambos se abrazaron desesperadamente, por un instante olvidaron el dolor de sus cuerpos para poder consolar el dolor de su alma. Con cariño Hiccup comenzó a besar las lágrimas de Astrid. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron necesitando más que las simples caricias que daban en ese momento. Con cuidado fueron retirando las prendas del otro. Apreciaban las heridas recibidas durante el enfrentamiento. Astrid tenía moretones y ligeras quemaduras en el cuerpo, producto del ataque eléctrico del Skrill. Hiccup por otro lado tenía rasguños, cardenales y un gran vendaje cubría su pecho.

—Creo que deberíamos detenernos Hiccup…

—Sobreviviste al ataque de un Skrill y yo a tu golpiza y la de Dagur, creo que no habrá problema con esto… —sonrió— sólo trátame con delicadeza y todo estará bien —bromeó el chico.

—Eres un idiota…

—Pero tu idiota M'lady.

Como si fuera una frágil joya Hiccup recostó a Astrid para después posicionarse sobre ella. Despacio y con delicadeza acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica. La rubia suspiraba con cada caricia recibida, hacía ya un tiempo que no se tocaban de esa manera. Ambos estaban desesperados por sentir el cuerpo del otro pero, se tomaban su tiempo para deleitarse hasta que la necesidad de hacerse uno solo fuera inevitable. Con movimientos delicados pero firmes se mantuvieron durante la entrega hasta que el momento cúlmine llegó para los dos. Hiccup cayó agotado sobre la chica quien le acariciaba la espalda y susurraba al oído todo el amor que sentía por él. Se mantuvieron juntos de esa manera hasta que el cansancio los venció por completo. A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Hiccup, quien por unos momentos se dedicó a ver el rostro de Astrid, se veía un poco demacrado, ojeroso y con algunas pequeñas marcas en él. Sin poder resistirlo besó los labios de la rubia quien poco a poco abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia del castaño.

—Me alegra que no hubiera sido un sueño —comentó Hiccup sonriendo— no soportaba verte inconsciente, un día más y me vuelvo loco M'lady.

—Lo siento no me sentía preparada para volver pero… ya estoy aquí Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Ese es el nombre que tus padres escogieron para ti —se burló conteniendo la risa.

—Mis padres, no eran muy buenos escogiendo nombres —se quejó.

—Estoico me dijo que con un nombre feo los duendes no te llevarían, eso creía tu madre.

—Bueno, me gusta mucho más que Hiccup Deranged II.

—Freydis… —dijo al aire Astrid.

—¿Cómo?

—Ese será el nombre del hijo o hija que perdimos…

—Está bien… Freydis será… —sonrió— qué bueno que lo escogiste tú, soy igual de malo con los nombres que mis padres —Astrid sonrió con el comentario.

Brutilda, quien se encargaba de vigilar a Astrid por las mañanas, luego de despertar se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga. Al no verla en el lugar entró en pánico. Asustada gritó algunas palabras ininteligibles que alertaron a todos los que se encontraban en la casa de Hiccup. Patapez, Patán y Brutacio corrieron detrás de la gemela quien se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hiccup. Entraron sin anunciarse, se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos que estaban en la cama, tenía un gesto divertido en el rostro. Desde que escucharon el grito de la gemela rubia, Hiccup y Astrid se mentalizaron para recibirlos en la habitación. Todos se quedaron sin habla. Hasta que Brutilda se abalanzó hacia la chica.

—¡Estás bien! ¡idiota porqué no nos dijiste!

—Lo siento —comentó Astrid abrazando a la chica— ya estoy bien Brutilda.

—sí, sí muy emotivo el reencuentro —interrumpió Hiccup dolorido quien quedó atrapado entre las chicas— pero recuerden que hay un tipo con las costillas aún rotas junto a ustedes.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Patán— no eres el único que está feliz de que Astrid haya vuelto en sí ¿verdad chicos? ¡Vamos!

Sin dudarlo los otros se dejaron caer como Brutilda para abrazar a Astrid y Hiccup. Sólo se escuchó un gemido de dolor por parte del castaño pero poco importaba en ese momento. Todos estaban contentos con la recuperación de la rubia ojiazul. Rieron por bastante tiempo. Hiccup sólo trataba de evitar que sus amigos terminaran de romper las últimas costillas que le quedaban sanas sin embargo se dejó llevar dentro de poco. Ahí en la habitación, hablaron de lo que harían cada uno de ahora en adelante. Decidieron que comenzarían a trabajar en la capacitación de jinetes de dragón. Y en la liberación de cada comunidad esclavizada por Dagur. Por el momento aún faltaba aclarar las cosas con Drago Manodura, quien por suerte decidió respetar el trato que hizo con Hiccup y prefirió no aparecerse en el campo de pelea. Al final parecía que tendrían un aliado para poder llevar acabo lo necesario para el nuevo comienzo de Berk.

 **…**

 **Después de… Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio… ¡de cuatro meses! Puedo decir que lo terminé. No sé si realmente cumplí con mi cometido inicial sin embargo me divertí y sufrí escribiéndolo. Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y sobre todo por tener la paciencia para esperarme con las actualizaciones. Les agradecería un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas y dudas sobre el fic o sobre mi desempeño como "escritora de fics" (¿?).**

 **Prometo revisarlo y re subir los capítulos corregidos dentro de un tiempo más. De igual manera los invito a leer mi próximo fic el cuál se enfocará en la serie** ** _Miraculous: The tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._** **Dentro de unos días más comenzaré con él. Admito que soy extremadamente fan de esa serie, desde sus inicios cuando sólo era una idea vaga en las oficibas de Toei Animation y Zag toon sin alguna oportunidad de ser producida.**

 **De nueva cuenta ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **~Chise~**


End file.
